Stuck
by angels.02.music
Summary: What happens when you get stuck with someone alone… in an empty house? And what happens if that certain someone is a certain enemy? Full summary inside. Definite Channy. I do not own SWAC at all.
1. Prolouge

**What happens when you get stuck with someone alone… in an empty house? And what happens if that certain someone is a certain enemy? **

**Will things change? Will confessions be heard? Will the truth be told? Would secrets be confessed?**

**Are there secrets? Are there truths? Are there confessions?**

"What?? Do you think I would like to be stuck here with you?" I shouted at him. This was getting annoying.

"Why?? Every girl in the world wants to be stuck with me!!" He shouted back.

"Last time I checked I'm not every girl in the world!!"

"You planned this!!"

"Oh! So now you think that I can control the weather?!"

"No! but it's your fault I am even here!!"

"It's not!! Your own choice to come here!!"

"Well YOU were the one who BEGGED me to come here in the first place!!"

"I did NOT beg!!"

"You did so!!"

"Did not!!"

"Did so!!"

"Did not!!"

"Did so!!"

… All of you are probably wondering how Chad and I ended up like this. Stuck in Tawni's guest room, which is a house itself, complete with kitchen, cable, flat screen TV, bedroom, bathroom, living room, huge plush sofa, stocked refrigerator, shelves of DVDs… everything. But only one way in or out. The glass in every window was bullet proof = meaning really thick. So you see…

Here…

Let's start from the beginning.


	2. Murky Day

_Here…_

_Let's start from the beginning._

* * *

"Sonny, wake up." A voice whispered from beside me.

I groaned. "5 more minutes."

"C'mon, honey."

"Chad did you just call me, honey?" I smirked.

"Sonny, are you dreaming of Chad Dylan Cooper again?" A shocked voice came from behind me. My eyes shot open.

"Mom!!" I blushed deep. True enough my mom was sitting at the foot of my bed grinning.

"C'mon Sonny. Breakfast is ready. And you still have to help Tawni with the preparations for her party remember? It's already 10."

"It is?!" I looked at my digital clock and it was already 9:57am. "Oh no."

"Don't worry honey. Tawni doesn't need you there until 1."

"Okay." I muttered as I wiped the last of the sleep from my eyes.

"Get dressed. Breakfast is on the table." With that my mom stood up, humor still in her eyes, and walked out of my room.

I sighed and looked out of my window. It was gray outside and it was a bit windy. It looked like the brewing of a story. Hopefully it would just pass.

I took the outfit that Tawni picked out for me. She said it would make me 'pretty but not as pretty as me' exact quote people.

It was a simple black dress that went to up my knees. The torso hugged my body and had intricate patterns with onyxes, while the skirt part of the dress kind of poofed out in a cute way **(A/N: kind of like how the bottom part of her dress poofed out on the music video for 'La La Land')**. It was sleeveless and it was only held up by a thick black ribbon, or the same cloth, that goes from the center of her torso into a V pattern around her neck and falls a little longer than that dress.

I twirled around the floor length mirror in my room and grinned. Did I mention that it was backless too?

I wrapped a bathrobe around the dress and went downstairs to eat some brunch.

"Finally." My mom grinned as I sat down. She placed a huge plate in front of me that contained bacon, pancakes, hash browns, eggs, and toast. I picked up a fork and started eating my brunch. "So… dreaming of Chad again sweetie?"

"No mom." I muttered blushing.

"Whatever you say honey." My mom said as she made her way out of the kitchen. I sighed. Sometimes my mom is just like a teenager. Wait… what was I dreaming about?

I thought while I munched on some bacon. Hmm…

I couldn't remember a bit of it. Not a thing… wait... ugh.. nope. Nothing.

I stood up, my breakfast was done, and washed my plate. I walked back up to my room and started to fix my hair and make-up.

I put on simple smoky eye shadow, a bit of blush, mascara, a thin strip of eye liner around my eyes and a hint of rose red tinted lip gloss. I placed my hair on a messy bun, held on with lots of hair pins that would give me a headache later. I put on a pair of strappy stilettos and took the keys of my black BMW Z4 series convertible.

It was a sweet 16 gift to me from Marshal, the cast and my mom. It was really sweet. I drove out of our driveway to Tawni's house… or mansion might be a better description. I parked my car at the private garage, right next to the guest 'room' (or house). You have to go around the west side of the house on the paved driveway to the parking lot. If you were stupid enough to not watch where you were going you might drive straight into her pool. SO if you look at Tawni's house from above, lets say you were riding a helicopter, it's this huge bungalow with a really wide driveway at the side, then at the back there's the pool, guest room, and garage.

"Finally, you're here." An exasperated Tawni said once I got out of my car. She gave me permission to park inside the garage, so that it would be safe from whatever might happen in the party, since she also pitched in for the car.

There was lots of room for other cars inside the garage… maybe for about 3 more. But Tawni likes it roomy.

"So we only have to wait for one more person before I lock up my garage." Tawni grumbled as we walked out. She was wearing a hot pink dress that was so sparkly it was throwing off lights to the wall.

"Wow, you're actually letting someone else park in your garage??" I said in shock.

"Yes. All because YOU had to invite Chad Dylan Cooper." She pointed an accusatory finger at me.

"Hey you said to invite anyone!" I said defensively.

"But I was expecting you would invite someone I actually want to BE here. Like Lu-lu!"

"It's Lucy. But you gave me the invitation when I was talking to Chad. He was just looking at the invitation and we couldnt get a decent conversation after that."

"Sonny you two were arguing then!" Tawni said exasperatedly.

I huffed and just looked at all of the people setting up tables and hanging gossamer streamers on the ceiling. There were also caterers setting up food and electricians with the light etc.

"I thought we were going to set up?"

"We are. YOU will help me manage the setting up. Here's the clipboard." She handed me a clipboard from a nearby table and walked away.

I looked at the list of things to do and to be done. It went on and on for 3 pages. She has lots of little notes like how the pastries should be placed on the round table right next to the fountain and the ice sculpture of her, which would be replaced every time one melts.

"Wait. So which ones will you be doing?" I looked up and saw that she wasn't anywhere in view. I sighed. Better get started.

* * *

After about 3 hours… only an hour before the guests start arriving, everything was set and I only had two more things left on the list when Tawni suddenly emerged from the staircase.

"Tawni where have you been?!"

"I was upstairs fixing my hair." She said with an innocent look.

I just rolled my eyes and sat down on one of the couches. It must be good when you're already famous enough to be in numerous movies and shows. I mean, look at her house.

I sighed. Suddenly the doorbell rung. Okay, co-hosting time begins.

* * *

"Tawni this party is awesome." I said in awe about an hour and a half after the party begun. There were about 50 Hollywood stars here and some still hasn't arrived.

"Duh. I threw it." Tawni replied as she rolled her eyes. Suddenly my phone vibrated. I looked at the Caller I.D. Chad.

"What do you want?"

_What? No 'hello, Chad'?_

I cleared my throat, "Hello Chad." I said in a perky voice, which I immediately dropped. "What do you want?"

I could hear his chuckle in the other line

_Open the garage. My baby couldn't be out in the open, especially if it might rain._

I rolled my eyes. "Be out in a sec." Then I hung up.

I turned to Tawni. "Tawni I need to open the garage for the 'king of drama'" I rolled my eyes at the last part.

"Good luck with him. And he is so your responsibility." Tawni said as she walked away. I sighed again as I headed to the back door which led to the backyard, where the garage was. I could see Chad's car idling in front of the garage. True enough there was a faint drizzling.

I unlocked the garage and his car slid in. I followed it in.

"Hurry up Cooper. There's a party I want to go to." I said as I stepped into the roomy garage.

"Nobody rushes Chad Dylan Cooper." He muttered as he got out of his car. I bit in a gasp. He was wearing black jeans, a probably designer button down, navy blue shirt, and a black, leather, riding jacket. He looks so much better not wearing his Mackenzie Falls uniform.

He stood up straight and turned to look at me. He just stood there looking me up and down. We stood there for a while in silence.

"C'mon Chad. Tawni must be waiting for me." I said as I turned around to hide my blush.

I walked out and headed straight to the party, back to my co-hosting.


	3. The Reason Why

This party is amazing. I danced with a couple of hot guys and was complemented by by more than a couple.

I was dancing with probably THE cutest guy amongst everybody here (he's 5'10 with really soft looking brown hair with chocolate brown eyes and probably the most heart-melting smile.) when I felt it.

It was a really bugging feeling that I couldn't ignore. I excused myself from the really hot guy and went out to look for Tawni. I saw her mingling with some other less-cute-that-who-I-was-just-dancing-with guy.

I ran towards her and excused her from that guy.

"Sonny! I was talking to a guy!!" She whined.

"Tawni I need to go to the bathroom." I whispered at Tawni's ear. It has been almost two hours into the party and I think I drank too much soda.

"There's one by the hallway."

"Occupied.

"The one near the kitchen?"

"Occupied"

"The one upstairs?"

"Occupied"

"There's one in the guest room."

"But that's outside!"

"I know."

"Can't I just use the one in your room??"

"No, my room is locked for the party."

I groaned as I headed out again to the back door. It was raining outside but not enough to drench me on the way to Tawni's guest room/house. It barely registered to me that the lights were open.

I ran through the deserted backyard and opened the door to the guest room.

Since everything was covered with a carpet and there was a sign there right beside the door saying to take your shoes off I took the straps of my stilettos off while leaning into the closed door. I carefully placed them down, not noticing the pair of black dress shoes that was there too, and started to walk carefully towards the small hallway to the place that hopefully was the guest room.

"Sonny?" I jumped up at the sound of my name. I turned around seeing that I didn't notice Chad who was sitting at the sofa without his shoes on.

"Chad? What are you doing here?"

"The party got boring so I decided to stay here."

I rolled my eyes. Only Chad Dylan Cooper could actually say that about a really good party. Just then a loud echo of thunder erupted.

I jumped again. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and another echo of thunder.

"Looks like a storm." Chad said nonchalantly.

"Yeah." I whispered as I once again made my way to the bathroom. Other than the occasional jump from the thunder I think I made it through okay. I only opened the wrong door once.

When I got back to the living room I could hear the loud and quick thumping of rain outside.

"Well I'm going back to the party." I said to Chad who was sitting there watching some TV.

"Have fun getting drenched in the rain." He smirked.

I stuck my tongue out on him and opened the door. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew me. I could hear it's strong whistle. I was drenched and I haven't even taken a step out. I sighed and closed the door. I was dripping wet. Chad whistled.

"Looks like we're stuck here for a while."

"What?! For how long?"

"Until the storm stops."

"And when is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe until tomorrow. Or late tonight. I don't know."

"What?! How could I be stuck here?!" Chad groaned as he stood up.

"For your information Chad I'm also stuck here."

"Well that's you! I can't be stuck!! This is all your fault!! He pointed an accusatory finger at me. That was the final draw. I was just drenched by freezing rain and is freezing and I was just over worked by Tawni for the managing of preparations and co hosting was stressing I so do not need this!!

"What?? Do you think I would like to be stuck here with you?" I shouted at him. This was getting annoying.

"Why?? Every girl in the world wants to be stuck with me!!" He shouted back.

"Last time I checked I'm not every girl in the world!!"

"You planned this!!"

"Oh! So now you think that I can control the weather?!"

"No! but it's your fault I am even here!!"

"It's not!! Your own choice to come here!!"

"Well YOU were the one who BEGGED me to come here in the first place!!"

"I did NOT beg!!"

"You did so!!"

"Did not!!"

"Did so!!"

"Did not!!"

"Did so!!"

"Ugh!!" I shouted as I stomped to the kitchen and fixed the thermo stat and stood by an air vent sucking up the heat.

Okay… now you all know how the both of us got stuck in here in this particularly bad storm. I guess we just lucked out with that fact that Tawni's guest 'room' was fully equipped. I looked at Chad and he was looking out a window.

This is going to be a very long night.

**Sooo… the seemingly endless storm begins. ... so thats how they ended up stuck there.  
**


	4. Sting

**Sorry it took forever to update. I was being an idiot and accidentally erased this chapter giving it no chance of retrieval.**

I was finally warm and dry enough so I set the thermostat back on auto and I sat on one of the bar stools by the kitchen island and took a look around. It looked just like a modern apartment. There's a kitchen, breakfast table by the island, then the living room is on the other side, and between the living room and kitchen is the front door, then right across from the front door was a small hallway. Through the hallway there is 3 doors, one is to a bathroom, the other to a bedroom, which also has its own bathroom, and the other is a small, study like room but with a sofa bed.

I moved my eyes back to the living room and saw Chad smiling at the TV with the remote sittign beside him on the couch. I look over to the TV and saw that he was watching a rerun of Mackenzie Falls.

It was the episode wherein Portlyn walked into Mackenzie kissing another girl and then Mackenzie trying to explain to her that 'it was not what it looked like' and then the episode stops there but in the next episode Mackenzie still keeps on trying then he decides to do something so drastic, romantic, and expensive that you could really doubt that it would happen in real life and then they he and Portlyn get back together. Whoop-dee-doo.

Hey. Don't look at me like that. I don't watch Mackenzie Falls. I mean. Psh… Fine! But it's just because old habits are hard to break. It doesn't mean that I like it…

I stood up and walked over to him. I sat on the couch on the space behind him and the remote then snatched it and switched it to the news.

"Hey! I was watching that!" He whined.

"Well you already know what would happen anyway. And I need to know about this storm." He huffed as he leaned back on the sofa on full pout mode. I would have to say that it was adorable… if he was 5.

I groaned as they finished the weather report. It didn't supply much. Yes I know there is a storm. It didn't even give a speculation on how long it would last!

"Oh well." Chad said sarcastically as he took hold of the remote again and switched it back to Mackenzie Falls.

I groaned as I took the remote from him, but only opened a small list below the screen for the TV listings because of his horrified expression. Geez. And I thought Tawni couldn't get enough of herself.

After a hundred or so clicking I go to the movie channels.

I gasped. "He's Just Not That Into You is on!!!!!!" I squealed.

"Sush!!" Chad said annoyed.

"Can we watch it? Please?!!" I said giving him a puppy dog pout. Too bad though that he was so busy with himself to even notice.

"Later. After this."

"But it's a marathon!!!" I complained.

"Suuuush!!!"

"C'mon Chad. If we're going to be stuck in here together can we at least do something we both agree on??"

"Well I don't agree with that movie! It's a chick flick!"

"Oh, then what do you call your show?!"

"A drama."

"Oh please! It is so a chick flick."

"And why is that?!"

"Because it has, like, every chick flick cliché in the whole world!" I shouted. I got his full attention now.

"No!"

"Please Chad?" I whined, giving him my puppy dog pout.

"God, you are so annoying. I would rather be stuck with Tawni rather than you." He said with so much spite.

I could feel waterworks working behind my eyes. I stood up and blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Oh yeah?! And why is that?!" I shouted at him. There was something in his eyes that looked a lot like regret but his next words completely covered it up.

"Well maybe because she would just let me watch my show in peace!" He shouted as he, too, stood up.

"Fine! I would rather be here with Taylor (the hot guy I was dancing with before I got stuck in here with this jerk) than be with you!" I shouted. His words were like barbed wire around my heart, not only because of what he said, but because he said TAWNI, my best friend here in Hollywood, the one who even if she overworks me is still there when I need help.

"Taylor? You mean Taylor Smith, Taylor?" He said, his voice faltering a little. I wonder what's with him and Taylor. Oh well… I guess I'll never know.

"Yes! That Taylor!"

"Oh, so you would rather be stuck here with someone you barely even know?!" He shouted.

"Oh I know him enough to know that he was sweet and nice to me! But somehow you seem to know a lot more. Enlighten me, Cooper."

"He's a jerk Sonny!!!"

"Yeah, coming from the mayor of Jerksville!!"

"Fine! Then if you want to be with him then why don't you go back to the party?!" He shouted. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were bright and shinning, but not in its usual way… it was more like it was… wet. But maybe it was just the light.

"Maybe I will!" I said as I walked towards the door and started to strap in my heels.

"Fine! Coz you would rather face a storm than be with me!!"

"Yes! I would rather!" I shouted as I flung open the door. I was immediately drenched, again, but this time I took my stand and didn't back down. I took one step out of the front door then suddenly everything started to happen in slow motion.

I could hear a loud cracking sound and then the tree by the door was starting to fall towards my direction. I did what instinct told me to do and placed my arms up to protect my head. Then suddenly I heard someone call out my name, as if from a great distance, then I could feel strong arms going around my waist and then pulling me back, slowly, slowly.

Then suddenly things went back to normal speed again.

I landed on the floor with a heavy huff but my head seems to have hit something soft and warm, that was rising and falling, as if panting. Panting myself, I sat up and saw that it was Chad who i hit my head on and that his arms were around my waist. I looked up to the front door to see that I was blocked by a really thick tree trunk and lots of leaves. I put two and two together and I realized that Chad just practically saved my life.

I stood up, the sting of his past words still lingering in my heart and started to kick my shoes off.

"Sonny…" Chad said softly, apologetically, and worriedly as he sat up.

"I'm fine." I said as I made my way through the living room to the hallway.

"Sonny…" Chad tried again.

"Thanks for saving me back there Chad." I said with little emotion, my gratitude was being beaten down right now by the damn sting.

"Sonny… please…"

"Save it Chad." I said as I closed the bedroom door behind me, but did not lock it, then headed for the bathroom there wherein I took a bathrobe from the hook and put it on.

I walked back out to the room and sat on the bed and pulled my knees up to my face.

"Sonny… C'mon." He said softly through the door.

I just sighed and put my head on my knees.

I'm sure he would rather be with himself rather than someone like me.

**Aww… poor Sonny. I know this is kind of confusing but it'll clear itself up in a couple or so chapters. Like how their fight just turned from harmless to drastic.**

**( : ¡ ¡ ¡ s ʍ ə ᴉ ʌ ə ɹ**


	5. Apology

"Sonny… C'mon." He said softly through the door.

I just sighed and put my head on my knees.

I'm sure he would rather be with himself rather than someone like me.

I looked around the room. It was nice, simple yet elegant.

I sighed, I don't know how everything happened today. First thing I remember was being stuck here with Chad, watching the news, then things seem to get blurry and out of control then.

We usually… occasionally…. (ok fine!)… always fight. But never as bad as this one. I looked over to the door and saw his shadow lingering there by the door. I watched him as he just stood there, then after about 5 minutes he started to walk away.

I looked at the large window. That's one big storm going on out there. Kind of like there was one just a few seconds ago inside this place and kind of like what's happening inside me now.

I know that my sudden anger towards him was irrational, but it was the jealousy burning inside me that urged my anger to rise.

Yes everyone, jealousy. I was jealous. Jealous because Chad Dylan Cooper would rather be with someone else rather than me. Jealous that it was TAWNI that Chad wanted to be with rather than me.

I knew that the truth comes out in times of anger. I know that I wasn't the type of girl who Chad Dylan Cooper would even spare a glance on… but that doesn't stop me from hoping.

It doesn't stop me from hoping that he would actually like me. I mean, I, other than his family, have met and actually hung out with Chad and not Chad Dylan Cooper. I hoped that it was because he cared about what I thought of him, and that he cared about me. Sure he had his moments, but didn't friends do those to each other too?

I guess I should even count myself lucky. I got to be Chad Dylan Cooper's friend. Not a lot of people get to be Chad's friend.

I sighed as I fell back into the soft pillows. I closed my eyes softly but then the dark profile of the room that was just disturbed by the soft light coming from the moon which seemed to shine bright behind the clouds was disturbed by a bright strip of light from the hallway and the sound of a door creaking open.

"Sonny…" I could hear Chad approaching me. Suddenly the space on the huge bed beside me was taken by Chad, who was presently sitting beside me.

I just rolled over to my side so that my back was facing him.

He just sighed and brought his hand to my left cheek.

"Sonny I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

I just remained silent.

"I'm sorry for saying all of those things that I said. They were harsh. But I didn't mean any of it. I know you would come up with a comeback like how 'truth comes out in times of anger'… I guess you're right. But it was only true then because… well I guess I was just confused then. But Sonny, trust me. I was glad that even if I got stuck here I got stuck with you." He said, honestly seeping through every word.

I took a deep breath. I could hear his breath stop, waiting for me to respond, but I just exhaled and kept my silent composure.

"I swear Sonny, I am glad that even if I got stuck in here, I got stuck here with you." He repeated honestly.

I was getting more confused by now. What meaning did he have behind those words? Are those just an apology or is there something else behind it? Did he like me too? But no… that's impossible. Ugh. Boys are just too confusing sometimes. I kept myself in check, no. he just wants us to stop fighting. I was his friend. And friends don't like it when they fight. Yeah, that's it…

"Sonny… hey… remember that movie you wanted to watch?"

I just lay there in silence.

He took a deep breath. "You know… 'He's Just Not That Into You'?" He said as he kept on stroking my cheek.

I looked out into the window, not moving an inch.

"They're having a rerun of it in half an hour. You… wanna go and watch it?" Chad asked as he kept on stroking my cheek.

Wherever his cheek touched my skin, it felt as if it there was a fire burning in its wake, but a kind of fire where you could feel the heat but not the pain… and it felt sooooo good.

"Sonny… c'mon. Please?" He said.

I sighed, turned around slowly, so that I was facing him. I looked up into his worried blue eyes and gave him a small smile.

Just like that, both of us knew, all is forgiven.

**Awww. :) now all is better between Chad and Sonny. **

**But that doesn't mean that this story is over. They're still stuck in Tawni's Guest room. Hahaha.**

**( : ¡ ¡ ¡ s ʍ ə ᴉ ʌ ə ɹ**


	6. Attack!

Here's something you don't ever expect you would be doing in your life, sure you've dreamed of it but you never thought it was going to happen, like me heading off to Hollywood… right now I, Sonny Munroe, who is stuck in Tawni Hart's guest room with Chad Dylan Cooper, am sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in my hands about to watch 'He's Just Not That Into You' with Chad.

It was kind of odd though, because well, I'm so into Chad, but I am already aware that he's not into me. But oh well.

Chad sat down beside me and took a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What??" He asked defensively. I just chuckled and looked towards the

"Nothing." I chuckled as I turned my attention to the movie.

I watched intently, taking one or two popcorns at a time while Chad took handfuls.

* * *

"That girl has serious issues." Chad muttered when it came to the scenes where the girl was obsessively looking at her phone and such.

"No she doesn't. She just really likes the guy." I argued without taking my eyes off the TV.

"But still she should know by now that he doesn't like her. I mean, this Alex guy made it clear." Chad said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah…" I whispered, trying to focus on the movie.

* * *

We watched in silence for about the rest of the movie.

Soon enough the movie was over and the credits were rolling. I stood up and stretched. Chad's eyes flicked to me for a moment before focusing on the TV again.

"That was… interesting." He said as he stared at the TV.

"It was a good movie. And that's all that you could say??" I asked him incredulously. He just shrugged in response.

"Whatever." I said as I plumbed back on the chair.

I yawned. "What else is on?"

I raised an eyebrow at him when he just skipped by Mackenzie Falls. "Nothing good." He replied simply.

I bit back my shock over him skipping over his own show to prevent myself from bringing up any kind of argument, no matter how small. I thought about what to say next carefully. "Oh." What?? That was all I could come up with.

"Yeah…" He said as he leaned back further into the sofa.

* * *

I placed my head on the pillow and armrest beside me so that I was half propped up on the sofa beside him. We sat there for a while, doing absolutely nothing. It was absolutely more boring than… well a lot of things. I don't know how long we were just sitting there, every second seemed like an hour and every hour seemed like a day. But I think it's only been around 10 minutes.

I looked out the window, taking interest on the storm outside. My mind was getting blank as I just looked out the window when suddenly I felt something jab my sides. I turned to look at Chad who was looking at me innocently.

"Chad. Don't."

"What did I do?" Chad asked, this whole innocent face put up.

"Poke me." I said as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No I didn't." Chad said innocently.

"Chad you're the only one here besides me." I said as I rolled my eyes. He just did this adorable shrug so I let it go.

I looked back out to the window, once again getting lost on the storm. Suddenly I could sense a poke on the horizon. I peeked through my peripheral vision and saw that his index finger was slowly making its way to my side.

Chad needs to work on being sneaky. I grabbed his hand before it could get any closer to me and I smirked at him.

"Ahem." I said as my smirk grew wider at his shocked expression.

"I was… just… going to…" I raised an eyebrow at him, the smirk still evident on my face. "…ask you something."

"Yeah right." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Sonny…" He whined as his hands writhed under mine. I sighed and let go of his hands.

As he sat there rubbing his wrists I lunged at him, poking his side.

He gasped, "You did not just poke Chad Dylan Cooper." He said in horror.

"Well I did." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

Just then he reached out and poked me. I looked at him in horror. "What was that for?"

"You poked me." He rolled his eyes.

I poked him again. "And that's for poking me for poking you for poking me!" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. Chad looked confused for a moment but then he shrugged it off. He looked at me with this huge devious grin. "Chad… why are you…"

I couldn't finish my sentence because at this time he started poking me repeatedly, which soon morphed into tickling.

"Chad!!!! Haha! St-s-stop!" I shouted in between laughter.

"No." Chad said as he too laughed. He had pinned me down on the sofa by now, tickling my sides.

"AAAAhhhahahaha." I said as I grabbed the nearest pillow and aimed it at his weakness… his hair.

When the pillow collided with his hair took a moment's hesitation… that was all I needed. I jumped out from under him and ran to the bedroom, but he was only a few spans behind.

"Sonny get back here!!" He shouted as he ran after me.

I closed the door as I got there and placed my weight over it, trying to block him from entering, but he was stronger than me. So he was able to fling the door open and I ran away from behind it.

He then tackled me and we landed on the bed. Both of us were laughing so hard.

When our laughter was subsiding I glanced at him the same time that he glanced at me. I couldn't help but burst out laughing again. His usually perfect hair was messed up and he looked like he just ran a marathon but was still grinning broadly. It was either my laugh was contagious or I looked just as bad as or worse than him but we erupted into a new fit of laughter.

Soon after that round of laughter faded we just lay down on the bed silently, side by side. It took me a moment to realize that his arm was still around my waist from tackling me. I shifted to my side slyly, just enough so that his arm won't be wrapped around my wait anymore.

"Now what?" Chad asked out of the blue.

"I dunno." I said as I looked around the room. Then something caught my eye… "How about…"

**Yes I'm evil. Hahaha. Cliffy!**


	7. Memory Game

**Thank you so much to TrinityFlowers of Memories****, k2ismyhomedog, and sonnycentral for the awesome help :). If it wasn't for you guys this chapter won't be as good as it is now. :) **

Sonny

Chad

**(those are just so that you won't get confused later)**

"I dunno." I said as I looked around the room. Then something caught my eye… "How about… scrabble?"

I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Scrabble?" Chad looked at me incredulously.

"Please." I put up my puppy dog pout.

"Nooooo." Chad whined.

"Pretty pretty please." I said I could feel my eyes watering, adding effect to my puppy dog pout.

"Fiiiine." Chad said defeatedly.

"Yay!" I said as I stood up and grabbed the scrabble board that was tucked up at the shelf.

Chad groaned and propped himself up to a sitting position. "Why does she even have a Scrabble board on her guest room?"

I shrugged as I placed the board on the bed, setting it up.

Chad sat up, faced me and the board, and then grabbed those things where you put the letters in. Sonny shook the bag of letters, re scrambling it and then placing it in between them. She also grabbed the letter containers and then faced Chad.

"A-Z?" I asked him. He nodded. I grabbed a single letter from the bag and Chad followed after me. Both of us glanced down on our letters and I grinned. We placed them in the board and looked at his letter. **J**. I grinned as I looked at my letter. **E**. I'm first. I said happily as he placed both of our letters bag to the bag.

I randomly picked out 7 letters and then he did the same. I looked at my letters.

**APSKIYS**

It was fairly good.

"How about this… for every word… a memory or what you think when you read or hear that word." I said as I started to arrange my letters on my container.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Chad said as he looked at his own 7 letters.

"Who's keeping score?" I asked him.

"You." Chad said without even looking up.

"Okay…" I said as I grabbed the pencil and score sheet and placed it beside me. I switched into a much more comfortable position, in other words, lying down on my stomach, facing the board with my container in front of me, Chad looked at me for a while before shrugging and then turning back to his letters. I hugged the bathrobe closer to me, savoring its warmth and then started to place my letters

**S**

**K**

**I**

**P**

**S**

"Okay so that's 1 point for 's', 5 for 'k', 1 for 'I', 3 for 'p', and since the other 's' is on double letter score that makes it 2 point. So that makes it 12, and since I started first I get to use the double word score in the middle." I mumbled to myself. I took the pencil and wrote my score down. "Sonny, 24"

I reached out to my bag and randomly picked 5 letters. **DNDUA**.

I checked and arranged all of my letters. **AADDNUY**.

Great. What would could I make with that?

"Okay, so a memory or thought about your word?" Chad asked as he rearranged his letters.

"Well… hmmm… I dunno.. I just skip a lot when I'm happy." I shrugged as I waited for Chad to place his letters.

"Ah." Chad said as he placed his letters, **U P E R**, right next to my **S** at the bottom of the word, giving him access to the double word score.

"Okay, so 1 point for my 's', 1 point for 'u', 3 points for 'p', 1 point for 'e', 1 point for 's', and with the double word score that's… 14 points." I mumbled as I wrote down: Chad, 14.

"10 points lower." Chad groaned. "Oh well, I'm still _super_ awesome."

I rolled my eyes and we continued our game.

* * *

_Cow _"We have lots of cows back home."

_Jets _"Have you even ridden on a private jet?"

_Phone _"I have two phones." "I've always wondered why…" "So you're admitting that you're were wondering about me? "No… just your phones."

_Star _"There's lots of stars in Wisconsin, it's so beautiful."

_Kit _"I have an emergency disguise kit with me always… well in my car."

_Home _"Sometimes I feel like going back home to Wisconsin."

_Soda_. I just placed soda, which is starting from the 's' from 'star'.

"I feel like having some soda right now." I muttered as I grabbed 3 random letters.

"Go get some." Chad said as he frowned at his letters.

"No." I said as I rearranged my letters again.

"But I thought you wanted a soda?" Chad asked as he re-rearranged his letters

"I know, but how do I know that you won't switch your letters or look at mine when you're gone?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Do you really think I would do that Sonny? Do you really?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.

"How about you tell me the answer to that?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed, "C'mon, let's go get your soda." He said as he stood up.

I giggled, "Yay." I said as I followed him out of the room.

We walked towards the kitchen and I took a can of soda while Chad sat on the stools. I nodded at Chad so that they could go back to the game. I walked towards the hallways but before I could even get past the breakfast table when I turned around, mid sip, when I saw Chad himself, get his foot stuck on the side of the stool and fall face first to the ground.

I couldn't help myself I started laughing so hard. Then he started to stand up, brushing himself off but still somehow managing to slip I laughed harder. Then I could feel the soda I was just drinking seeping coming out of my nose.

"Ow. Hhaha. Ow." I placed the soda can on the table and put one hand on my nose and the other on my now aching head. I was still laughing hard.

"Stupid cute." I heard Chad mutter as he walked by me and walked straight back to the bedroom. He said it in such a low voice that I'm not even sure if that's what he said.

I followed him back to the bedroom and I placed the soda on the side table and then went back to my old position. "Okay, Chad, your turn." I said as I looked over my letters again.

"Okay." he mumbled as he placed his letters on the board.

_Damit_. "Damnit." He muttered under his breath.

"Damit… is not a word Chad." I said as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, it is." Chad pouted.

"D-a-m-i-t is not Chad. It's spelled with 2 m's." I rolled my eyes.

"No it's not. It's only spelled with one m." He challenged.

"No, it's spelled with 2. You could check the dictionary if you want." I said simply. He looked at me for a while, as if weighing his chances, and just gave up and took his letters back.

I smiled a smug smile as he placed 3 other letters beside the 'd'.

**A R K**

"Dark. It's dark outside." He muttered.

After that we went on.

* * *

_Cat _ "I used to own a cat you know. I named her Rae."

_Trip_

_Explode _(My word. Got a triple letter word score with that. Ha! Way more than 50 points.)

And a lot more words…

I'm pretty sure it's way past midnight by now, we've been playing a lot and the bag of letters is almost empty.

I yawned as I placed my head on my arms. It was Chad's turn and he's taking forever. He keeps raising his hand and puts it down, and it goes on forever.

I closed my eyes for a while, just for a while…

But the darkness overtook me and I fell into a sweet slumber.

* * *

_Chad's POV_

I sighed. I have to do this. I looked at Sonny's last word. "Oval." I took a deep breath. Id otn even know why I'm so worried about this. It's not that hard to think of a memory or thought to this word.

Whatever… here goes nothing.

**L**

**O**

**-**

**E**

I looked up slightly at Sonny and saw that she was breathing evenly, her eyes closed, fast asleep. I smiled softly at her. Well that's a way of avoiding questioning.

I carefully picked up the board and cleaned up as quietly as I can. The sound of tiles hitting each other was unavoidable, but it didn't seem to bother her much. Soon enough I have everything cleared up and the box was back to where it originally was.

I looked at her again and smiled softly. I walked towards her and carried her bridal style. I placed her head into the soft pillows carefully and I tucked her in.

She smiled in her sleep as she rolled over to a more comfortable side.

"Good night Sonny." I whispered as I kissed her forehead. I walked out of the room and switched off the lights, leaving the door slightly closed. I walked back to the sofa and made a makeshift bed for me.

I lay down on my makeshift bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Ah, scrabble. Such a word-y game. haha.**


	8. Good Morning

I woke up very, very comfortable. I don't feel like opening my eyes yet, but I know I will have to do so sooner or later.

I turned to my side. Hmm… my bed seems to be bigger… and so, so comfortable. I opened my eyes slowly to a very large window, with thick drapes that was half open. I looked out and saw a furious storm going on outside. The sun was blocked by lots and lots of storm clouds.

I sat up a little more and looked around the room where I was in. Suddenly everything came clicking in my still sleepy brain. Storm, Chad, the party, Tawni's guest room, Scrabble… then nothing after scrabble.

I looked around the room for the scrabble board and found it lying peacefully at the top shelf where we first found it.

I probably fell asleep. But then how did I end up tucked in and all the Scrabble things cleaned up?

It took me a while to realize the obvious. Chad.

I smiled as I stood up from the bed and wrapped the bathrobe closer to me. It was a little chilly this morning, especially after standing up form a very warm bed.

* * *

I walked down the hallway and stopped when I was right in the middle of the kitchen and living room. Maybe I should make breakfast, as a thank you for tucking me in last night and cleaning the mess we made. I looked over to the living room and saw Chad lying there on the sofa with the pillows around him.

I smiled, but then I noted that he was somewhat curled into a ball. He was cold.

I immediately headed back to the bedroom and took the comforter from the bed and carried it to Chad.

I stood over him directly and gently placed the comforter over his curled body. My hand hit his skin every once and a while and it felt cold.

* * *

Once I was done I just stood there for a while as I watched he seemed to relax in his sleep. I smiled at his now peacefully sleeping form and made my way to the kitchen.

I opened the refrigerator to see the basic stuff in there. There's orange juice, eggs, milk, veggies, cheese, etc. I opened the freezer and saw that it was also fully stocked. Huh. I wonder how often Tawni stocks this place.

I opened the drawers and cupboards. Utensils, check. Plates, check. Easy-cook food, check. Wow, I swear this house is fully stocked.

I smiled as I grabbed a box of pancake mix that was at the corner of the cupboard. I checked the expiration date and saw that it has not expired yet.

I smiled and placed the pancake mix by the kitchen island counter and grabbed the needed ingredients: oil, an egg, milk, a whisk,, and a medium bowl. I placed all of the ingredients on the bowl and mixed them with a whisk.

Once the batter was smooth I let it rest for a few minutes, from that time I already got 4 eggs out and a nice small slab of cheese, and some bacon.

* * *

15 minutes later the house smelt of pancakes and bacon. I placed two plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon and looked over at Chad, he was still sleeping.

I smiled to myself and started to clean up the mess I had made.

Washing the pans, wiping the counters, and taking the grease out of the edges of the stove. I looked over at Chad and saw that he was still sleeping. Gosh, he's a heavy sleeper. I smiled as my eyes spotted a row of porcelain containers. I opened them one by one seeing different stuff inside. Cinnamon, sugar, and coffee.

I took a whiff of the coffee and smiled at the calming smell it gave off. I looked around until my eyes landed on a coffee maker. I smiled to myself. I swear I could practically live in this place. I placed two cups of water into the coffee maker, just in case Chad might want some, and then estimated an amount of the ground coffee beans. After placing those two inside I clicked the 'on' button then made my way to the living room.

I guess it's time to wake up Chad.

* * *

I stood over his comfortable figure and hesitated on waking him up. He seemed to be in such a nice sleep, I don't want to wake him.

I raised my hand and then I hesitated about an inch or so from him.

Suddenly a quick chime erupted. Ah, coffee was done. I pulled my hand back and made my way back to the kitchen. I heard a faint chuckle that was somewhat muffled by the blankets. Wow, the storm must be playing tricks with my head.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and placed some sugar, sweetener and the coffee mate thing in. I mixed it all and hovered over the food, they were still warm. I smiled. I looked over to the living room just in time to see Chad move.

I grinned as I made my way to him. Once I was close enough I could see that he has this soft, but huge, smile on his faced. I sat down by his feet, owing him good behavior after last night.

"About time you woke up." I said jokingly as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah, well I had to wake up myself since no one here would do it themselves." Chad laughed.

I laughed with him.

"C'mon. Before breakfast gets cold." I said as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Something was different about this situation. Well not exactly different… but odd… no not exactly odd. What's the word…? NORMAL. That's it. This is so normal it's weird. If that even makes sense.

I mean, it feels so normal for me to do this in the mornings. As if waking up alone in the house with Chad, making breakfast…

I shook my head lightly, placing that fact/thought to the back of my head. I smiled at Chad and started to eat my breakfast. I looked over to the window and saw the still rampaging storm.

I wonder how long it was going to last…

I ignored the thought from the back of my head that was telling me that it probably didn't matter how long it lasted, and that was because Chad was with me.

Once or twice as we were eating breakfast and I happened to glance at Chad (he was being really nice and complimenting my cooking and such… he looks so cute when he has syrup on his face. Makes him look so innocent and un-Chad Dylan Cooper-ish) that that voice/thought keeps on coming back to the front of my head.

I just kept pushing the fact back…

Not believing that I, Sonny Munroe…

Would be falling for Chad Dylan Cooper.


	9. Oops

**Ah… so this is kind of a filler chapter. So it's kind of boring… well kind of. Well the beginning is.**

We finished breakfast and Chad offered to do the dishes. I insisted to help him but he told me to just go and watch some TV or something. I looked at him weirdly; I wonder why he's being so nice.

I walked to the kitchen and sat on the sofa, which used to be his make shift bed. I switched on the channels, looking for something with a weather report and finally found one.

…_you are advised to stay indoors…_

…_trees have been knocked down…_

…_wind is going __**(A/N: just insert wind speed that not even cars could go against)**__…_

I sighed.

"Tough storm." Chad said as he jumped on the sofa beside me and placed his feet on the coffee table.

"Put your feet down." I said as I flipped through the channels.

"I'm not wearing shoes!" He said defensively.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I watched the news.

"Can I change the channel?" Chad whined from beside me. I sighed and lightly tossed him the remote.

I just sat there watching mindless cartoons with Chad until I got an urge go do some exploring.

* * *

I stood up and decided to try the bedroom first. Chad barely acknowledged me getting up and leaving.

I looked at the cabinets and saw a really large suitcase on the corner. It has a pretty large label that says 'Dad's spare clothes'. Oohh. Tawni's dad must stay here often. What about her mom? I looked at the suitcase beside her dad's and true enough, I found a equally large suitcase there with the label 'Mom's spare clothes'.

I closed the closet door and moved to the next room, skipping the hallway bathroom. I entered the study. It was empty except for a desk with a lamp, a recliner chair in front of that, a fairly large closet, and a bookshelf with some books that were gathering dust. I wonder how long they've been untouched.

I opened the fairly large closet and saw that it was filled with boxes. 'Old spring/summer/winter/fall clothes sprawled among the front and the year below it. Hmmm… I guess Tawni won't mind if I use some of her old clothes. I was still wearing my dress from last night. I grabbed the box labeled 'Old Fall Clothes 2008' and opened it. Inside were neatly folded shirt, skirt, pants, and jackets ensembles. I grinned and grabbed a pair of orange jeans, a black tank top, and a cute poncho that only reached until above my stomach, right below my chest that had fall leaves pattern on it.

I don't think she'll mind. I mean this is last year's clothes for her and it is fall.

* * *

I walked to the bathroom, and locked the door behind me. I stripped off all of my clothes and decided to wash my underwear first and then going to the shower. There were small soaps and shampoo's there, just like hotels do.

After I was done showering I wrapped a towel around me and then checked and saw that my underwear was still part damp so I wrapped the bathrobe around me too and walked to the bedroom. I ran my fingers through my hair, desperately needing a comb. I sighed and just sat there, watching the chaos that is the storm through the window.

* * *

After what seemed to be a considerable amount of time I went back to the bathroom and saw that my underwear was dry so I changed into Tawni's clothes.

I placed the towel over my shoulders and walked out of the room. I sat down beside him. He barely acknowledged my presence but when he did his face turn speculating.

"You had spare clothes?" He asked.

"Nah, I found Tawni's fall clothes from last year in the closet in the study. There are some clothes from her father in the closet in the bedroom in case you might like to shower." I giggled.

His face turned from disgust to resigned. "Fine…" He muttered as he stood up, then as he was on his way to the hallway he stopped and looked at me for a while. Then he removed something from his back pocket and tossed it to me. "You might want to comb your hair." He said as he made his way to the bedroom.

I groaned and looked at the small comb that he handed me. I hurriedly combed my unruly hair and placed his comb on the coffee table. It's so weird how he has a comb in his pocket. But oh well, he is Chad Dylan Cooper after all.

* * *

I sighed as I flipped through a couple of channels. This is so boring, nothing good is on. I switched off the TV and dropped the remote I marched back to the room, passing the study and bathroom in the hallway. I went inside the bedroom and looked at my now dry hair, it was a little frizzy because of my lack of a brush while halfway getting dry, but other than that it was fine. I took the towel off my shoulders and opened the bathroom door.

I took one step in and screamed.

**(I was going to stop here. But it was way to obvious what's going to happen, and I owe you guys a nice lengthy chapter after my long update. LOL)**

My scream alerted the person behind the shower door (which was gladly translucent).

"Sonny?!" He shouted worriedly as he opened the shower door an inch, the loud hissing of the shower seemed to be louder without Chad's body blocking a part of the water flow.

Him opening the door didn't help at all, I could see his perfectly built and toned body (stomach-up) and my face turned a very, very deep red.

"I- I'm sorry. I… I thought you were… I was going to leave this towel… I… but…" I was at a loss for words. I carefully placed the towel on one of the hooks behind the door and immediately rushed out.

I jumped towards the bed and buried my face on the pillows. I could still feel the heat on my face. I can't believe that just happened. I thought he was using the bathroom on the hallway, I guess I never noticed that the lights were off there and it was quiet.

I groaned at the pillows.

I can't believe I just walked into Chad showering.


	10. Teaser

I was still wallowing in shock when I heard the bathroom door click open. I didn't raise my head from the pillows because I don't think I could look at him right now and also for the fact that my face if a darker shade of red than a ripe apple.

"Soooooonny." He called out teasingly.

Oh god please spare me now.

"Not now Chad." I said. My words were muffled by the pillow so it turned out as "nuf nuh faaf"

"You could look up now." He said, trying to prevent himself from either laughing or… no… just laughing.

I shook my head.

"I'm wearing clothes. I promise." He let out a small snicker. I blushed harder.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. C'mon, I doubt you want to spend the rest of your day with your face on a pillow." He chuckled.

"umph puflphurly phyyy pheif" I mumbled at the pillow. ("I'm perfectly fine here")

"C'mon Sonny. I can't even understand what you're saying." Chad said with humor evident on his voice.

"poolf phurffiiife" ("You'll survive")

"Oh, is that a: Yes Chad I don't want to spend my life here buried in a pillow?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"ply phifint feven plak favt foohngl" ("I didn't even talk that long")

"I am taking that as a: It's your fault Chad, you're so hot on the shower."

"phuft fruuup." ("Shut up.")

"See even you agree that I'm hot. Eh, what's there to disagree to?" He chuckled.

"Arph phoo faffling pha fphoog phyme phomking phee?" (Are you having a good time mocking me?)

"I don't know if I could go out with you right now. I think the wind could blow you away. How about when the storm is over?" He chuckled.

What?! What the?! I didn't ask him out! I- but.

I groaned to the pillow and reached blindly for another one and chucked that one to where I thought Chad was standing. I heard the pillow collide with something hard with a small 'poof' and then fall to the ground.

"You know, Sonny, you're aim is HORRIBLE with your head on a pillow." He snickered. I blushed harder, he was leaning over the edge of the bed, his breath hitting my neck.

"Pheff phoff phaff" (Get off Chad)

"Look as much as I know you want us to stay in this position all day…" Pause for a smirk, well that probably what he's doing "I would rather go and watch that horror movie marathon tonight, don't you think?"

I shook my head fiercely. I get scared way to easily, horror movie marathons are a big NO-NO.

"I'm taking that as a yes." I could hear a smirk evident on his face.

"fmooooo." I whined as I gripped the pillow tighter.

"Fine." He said defeatedly, I could feel his breath release my neck, I breathed in a little evenly my blush going down a shade or two lighter. I felt the bed loose a little of its weight as Chad stood up and soon I was expecting either a soft thud, or loud if he's sulking, of the door, and same for his footsteps.

What I was NOT expecting was…

* * *

**Hahaha. Sorry to cut you guys short there. I was going to keep on going, but the other part needs to be a chapter by itself. So… let's just say that this is a mini chapter/teaser. LOL. ;) I know I'm mean, but don't owrry, the next chapt with be up soon ;)…**

**Haha.**

**Reviews = inspiration = faster update ;)**


	11. Unexpected

**Ah… Okay, so the thing is, I already have the first part done, and what shocked me is how SOMEONE managed to say exactly what I was thinking!**

**Hahaha.**

**Special shout out to: (drum roll) **rwishka17 **.. hahaha. Wow, are you like, psycic? Hahaha. Jk. Anyways, so its either you're a really good guess or you and I are in somehow in the exact same wavelength. Lol. **

**Oh and I love all of you guys, haha. I was shocked by how many reviews came in. so I knew I just HAD to update ASAP. Lol. And anyways. THIS is ASAP for now. Coz well I was busy and such, this past weekend. Lol..**

**Have fun reading guys ;)**

**Oh and please forgive my very odd addiction to the lines...**

**

* * *

**

_What I was NOT expecting was…

* * *

_

"Chaaaaaaaaaaad!" I screamed, as Chad flipped me and carried my bridal style to the living room.

"Sonny, you are watching horror movies with me whether you like it or not." He smirked as he looked at me.

Our eyes connected for a second and I could feel my face burning up again as I remembered him, soaking wet, with steam all around, and water glistening off of his chest and abs…

I could feel the blush coming up to my cheeks again, damnit, not the best time of thinking this.

"Chaaaaaaad!" I started to kick my feet and wiggle under his touch, hopeful that he would at least put me down.

"Now, now, Sonny. I don't think you want me to drop you, now do you?" He smirked as he held on to me tighter. I blushed deeper.

"Chad, put me down." I half begged.

"Why? We're almost there anyways."

"Why did you have to carry me anyway?" I said as we approached the living room, finally being able to get there on normal pace since I wasn't fighting anymore.

"Well it's not like you'd walk." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but there are other ways to make me go, like I don't know, dragging me?" I asked him as he carefully bent down by the sofa.

"Well, that's just more hard work for me, and besides," He let me sit on the sofa and took both of his arms out from under me. instead of standing up straight and doing other stuff like sitting next to me or making popcorn he places his hands on either side of me and leans down so that his face was only mere inches from mine. He breathed, making me swoon, damn again with the unexpectedness. "What if I just like holding you?" With a smirk he stood up straight and got some popcorn from the cupboard.

* * *

My senses were kind of slow then, so it took me a full minute, wherein he was already popping the popcorn, before what just happened fully registered on me. I blushed deep crimson, rethinking the words he just said again and again in my head: _what if I just like holding you?_ Again and again in his soft voice with his warm breath on my face. If it was possible I blushed deeper.

Did he mean it? or was it just like our usual banter?

"Popcorn's ready." Chad said as he sat down beside me carrying a large bowl of popcorn.

"What time does the marathon start?" I asked as if I wouldn't get scared at all. Psh. As if.

"In about… 2 hours." He said shrugging, helping himself to some popcorn.

"2 hours?" I repeated skeptically.

He turned to me, "What?? It's not like they're going to have a marathon during the daylight hours." He said with an expression that screams 'duh'.

I rolled my eyes and stood up from the seat.

"Hey! You are not going to go back and hide in the bedroom."

"Relax, I'm going to the kitchen." I said as I rolled my eyes and smirked. He sat down and kept on watching some TV, eating some popcorn every now and then and still giving me glances as o make sure that I won't run away. "Hey Chad what do want for lunch?"

"I'm not that hungry yet, and didn't we already like eat breakfast at around noon-ish anyways?" Chad said as he stuffed his face even more with some popcorn.

"Oh well. Hey she has pizza here want me to make some?" I hollered at him when I opened the freezer. I took the only huge box of pizza there and looked at the expiration date. Okay, still good.

"Whatever." Chad said as he just ate more popcorn.

I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless. I placed the pizza on the oven and set a timer as to make sure I won't forget about it.

* * *

I walked back to the living room and jumped on the couch. I landed with my back to the armrest, my arms beside me, and somehow… my feet on Chad's lap. I was about to move my feet when Chad placed his arms on top of my ankles and placed all of their weight on it.

"Uhm, Chad? My feet?" I said as I pointed towards my trapped feet.

"what about it?" He asked not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Nothing." I mumbled not even bothering, since I know somehow he'll end up winning it anyways… and as a footnote… it does feel kind of nice.

We sat like that for how many more minutes before the timer finally rung. Wow, that seemed fast.

I was about to stand up but Chad still has my feet. "Chad. I have to get up."

"NO you don't." He said as he keot his eyes on the TV.

"Chad the pizza is going to burn."

"Let it burn." Chad smirked at me.

"Chad, seriously?" I raised an eyebrow at his joke.

"Fine." He said rolling his eyes and releasing my feet.

I grinned to him my huge smile and pulled my feet out, resisting the urge of placing them back on his lap and made my way to the kitchen.

I took the pizza out of the oven and placed it on the kitchen counter. Mmnnn… it smelled good. I licked my lips and hovered over the pizza for a while.

"Hey Sonny. The horror movie is about to start." Chad hollered from the living room.

I grabbed two bottles of water and threw them at Chad, which he caught flawlessly, and then took some oven mitts and took the still steaming pizza and grabbed a placemat. I placed the placemat on top of the coffee table in front of us and then placed the pizza in front of it.

Okay… so the movie marathon did… well… lets just say that its better than I expected.

* * *

_7:00 _– movie still starting, doing good.

* * *

_8:00 - _just scared. Just scared. But still doing good. Chad seemed perfectly unfazed, excluding the occasional jumps, but totally unfazed by everything else.

* * *

_9:00_ – God… I. Am. Scared. I am clutching a pillow to my face every five minutes, completely missing a whole lot of the movie.

* * *

_10:00_ – We're into the second movie right now. Well, halfway through it now. There were only 3 movies in this marathon, but it was way freaky. The last and final ending movie was 'The Haunting in Connecticut'. *Oooohhh. Can't wait.* (sarcastic)

* * *

_11:00_ – I am visibly shaking right now. Literally freaking out. The popcorn ran out around the early second movie, most of them were eaten by Chad and the rest were scattered on the carpet and couch and the pizza was already done. I looked over at Chad and saw the fear in his eyes, but he wasn't cracking in his cool demeanor.

* * *

_12:47_ – One scene. One absurdly scary scene. Ended up with me… scrambling into Chad's lap.

He jumped and looked at me with a confused expression but I just shook my head and jumped and screamed once more when I heard someone scream again on the TV.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung on to him as if my life depended on it. I didn't care right now that it was Chad Dylan Cooper that I am holding on to right now, I just need someone or else I would pass out in fright.

We sat down like that for a while until another scream came from the TV and I jumped, my scream muffled by the crook of his neck and shoulder. He wrapped his arms protectively and comfortingly around me.

He was rubbing one hand on my back comfortingly.

The movie went on for a long while more… but then I couldn't take it, if I sit here even just _listening_ to the movie I would be paranoid for the rest of my life.

"Ch- Ch- Cha-a-d, c-c-an we p-please sto-o-p the m-movie please?" I stammered.

"Okay, sh… calm down, it'll all be fine." He turned the TV off, I whimpered. It was already way dark and without the lights and sounds from the TV the place seemed so eerie. He switched on the TV again hurriedly and quickly changed it to some channel that has SpongeBob playing.

I relax slightly as he hugged me tighter.

"Ssh… it's okay… it's okay… it's just a movie…" He kept whispering as he rubbed my back.

"Are you kidding me?!" I practically screeched. "It's based off of a freaking true story! And to top it all out we're stuck in a house that we don't know any history about!" Okay… so I was panicking now.

"Sh… shhh…. Sonny, calm down. I'm here. I'm here. It's alright…" He whispered.

I'm not going to tell him this but him being here really DID help. I started to breathe a little more evenly and once it was normal again he gave me once tight squeeze then let me go. He carefully sat me down on the couch beside him as he smiled at me softly and whispered, "I'll go cleaned up, try watching SpongeBob, it'll help." With one totally non-sarcastic grin he stood up and started to clean up our mess.

* * *

I tried to watch SpongeBob as he worked quickly and sufficiently around the area, true enough the little sponge had managed to help me clear my head a little and relax.

"Okay, I'm done." Chad said as he plopped on the space beside me.

"I have a question Chad." I stated. I was really stalling, I don't want to go to the bedroom yet, all alone, on the dark… but I really as curious about what I was going to ask. He looked at me curiously motioning me to go on, "Why do you sleep on the couch? There's the sofa bed on the study." **(A/n: it's those recliner sofa chairs thing)**

He looked appalled for a moment, "Sonny, those aren't as comfortable as sofas you know." He said matter-of-factly.

I chuckled lightly.

* * *

We sat in silence for a while, SpongeBob's occasional semi annoying laughter filling the silent air.

"Aren't you tired yet?" He turned to me.

I clasped my hands together. "I'm… kind of… scared." I muttered, a blush rising to my cheeks. I was expecting him to laugh and joke at me but when I looked up his face was that of understanding.

"I'll walk you to your room, c'mon." He said as he stood up. I looked at him warily but stood up and started to follow him to the bedroom. He sat on the bed and motioned for me to go to the bathroom. I nodded and started to do my evening rituals like brushing my teeth, washing my face, etc.

When I got out of the bathroom I saw Chad still sitting on the bed. He smiled at me as I climbed on to the bed lay down next to him. He stood up and tucked me in. He gave me a small smile and started to head towards the door.

"Good night, Sonny." He whispered.

As he was about to leave my room I couldn't stop myself form calling him back.

"Chad…"

"Don't worry, I'll keep the door open, I'll just be at the living room." He said smiling.

"Actually… I was wondering if you would sleep here… with me… please." I whispered. Yes, I was really that scared. I was blushing like mad. I'm sure he would just turn it down, say something along the lines of 'no thanks, but the TV is much better company' or something.

But again, doing something that I so did not expect, he walked back inside and lay down under the covers beside me.

I scooted a little closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. He turned to his side so that he was facing me and I turned to my side to, so that our faces were only a few inches apart.

It felt weird… being that close to him. But again, not weird… just normal and right… ugh stupid voice in my head. Suddenly thunder came down loudly. I jumped a little, being here with Chad made me forget a bit that there was a raging storm outside.

"Please don't leave me." I whimpered pathetically.

"Sshh… Sonny it'll be alright. I'm not leaving." He whispered as he rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Chad… can you… not… fall asleep… until I do?" I whispered again, I know it was a stupid wish, but I felt safer that way.

"Okay." He whispered as he hugged me closer to him.

I snuggled more into his neck and chest and slowly fell into a deep, relaxing sleep.

* * *

**Ahhh. So here's the most awaited chapter. Again, sorry for the oh so late update, but trust me this is ASAP. I was busy this weekend. It was a fun weekend too.. but that's beside the point. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**PS: I used to do that when I was a little kid, I get easily scared and then when my parents would like tuck me to sleep I would tell them to stay there until I fell asleep before they left. Hahaha.**

**PPS: A little extra note**

**Please read Ashley's () story "Charmed Apparitions" the story is really good. And trust me I know. She gave me like a full layout. Lol.**

**Yeah… wait. So that's that. And don't forget to read our story in our joint account () "Insert Title Here" :)**

**And for the readers of ITH I am working on the next chapter. Since Ash already posted hers ;P**


	12. Whoops

**Okay, so our joint account is angel. symphonies. 02. 09 **

***whispers: "sorry for the late update"***

**Now here's stuck ;)

* * *

**

Mmmmmnnnn…

I should ask where Tawni buys her pillows.

It's so warm and comfy. I didn't even know that they sell pillows like this.

I took a deep breath, still keeping my eyes closed. Mmnn… it smells good too.

I snuggled closer to the pillow and suddenly I could feel something equally warm and comfortable wrapping around my waist, pulling me even closer to the pillow.

Being me the first thing that came to my mind was a snake.

My eyes shot open and I was greeted by the angelic face of a sleeping Chad Dylan Cooper.

Oh. It's just Chad. I closed my eyes and then suddenly things started clicking into my brain.

OH MY GOD IT'S CHAD!!!!

My eyes shot open again and I looked at Chad's calm expression. He was still sleeping, peacefully I might add. And there was a smile on his face. Hmm… I wonder what he's dreaming about.

I closed my eyes again, but I found out that I couldn't sleep anymore and that the room was eerie.

I sighed and slowly wiggled out of Chad's grasp until I was free from Chad's gentle touch. I was immediately wrapped up in a sense of longing to be back in his arms… his soft… muscular… toned… warm…

ARGH.

Stop it Sonny. It's Chad Dylan Cooper you're talking about. The guy who you fight with every single day and the guy you are stuck alone in a place far away from any civilization because of the storm, not being able to hear or see whatever is going on…

The last thought made me blush.

Ugh. I need a shower to clear my head.

* * *

I marched to the bathroom, not forgetting to grab some clothes from the 'Fall 2008' box that I dragged out to the master's bedroom and closed the bathroom door behind me.

I dunno. I guess it's just because I have my own bathroom in my room back at my apartment that I don't bother locking the bathroom door when I go in. Anyways, that fact aside.

I undressed, hung a towel over the rail of the shower curtain blah blah blah… in a few moments the water was shooting out of the shower head.

I closed my eyes and just let the water calm me down, the water touching my body then dripping down towards the drain along with my troubled thoughts. I opened my eyes. Then suddenly I panicked.

I was in the shower. Suddenly parts of the movie came rushing back to me. I started hyperventilating. I was suddenly feeling a very bad claustrophobia attack. With my sudden panic I slipped a little and, out of instinct, I grabbed the closest thing to me, which was the shower curtain. Big. Mistake. I slipped a little more and then the shower curtain wrapped a little around me, causing me to panic some more.

I screamed.

Suddenly I heard someone hit something… a headboard I think… followed by a muted thud… someone falling into the carpeted floor I guess and then someone opened the door.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard a VERY familiar voice scream.

"CHAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!" I screamed, I swear I was crying.

"Sonny… how… I…" He stuttered.

"Chad pleaaase." I said in a panicky voice.

"Sonny… just… just calm down… I'm here." He said soothing words, although by the level of his voice I could tell he was still far away.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to focus on just his reassuring words. Soon enough I was calm enough to untangle myself from the shower curtain. I hastily grabbed the towel hanging off the rail and wrapped it around my body.

I shakily stepped out of the shower, switching off the tap. That experience was sure to give me the creeps for about a week or longer…

I looked up and saw Chad gripping the doorknob so tightly and was facing the door, with his back on me.

I looked down on myself, I was dripping wet with only a towel wrapped around me. I blushed. I slowly put the clothes on, making sure that the towel was around me, just in case.

* * *

Once I was fully clothed I cautiously cleared my throat. "Uhm… Ch-Chad. Y-you could turn around now." I said quietly.

He slowly turned around, as though not trusting me, or himself… nah, must be me.

He wordlessly gestured towards the door and I silently walked out with him following close behind. He shut the bathroom door closed and then turned to me.

We just stood there for a few uncomfortable minutes of silence until he plopped down on the bed, burying his face in his hands. "Sonny, why do we always end up like that?" His voice was muffled but I could understand him perfectly.

"I dunno. Maybe we just couldn't get enough of each other." I chuckled, trying to ease up the mood, but failing miserably. I blushed crimson at my words.

We fell into silence again. I sat down a few inches away from him on the bed and looked away.

Finally he sat down and looked at me carefully. "Are you alright? You scared me for a second there." He muttered. He sounded genuinely concerned…

"Yeah. I'm fine. I little traumatized I guess." I chuckled without humor. "oh c'mon, you couldn't have been more scared than I was."

"I guess you're right there." He chuckled. "I didn't know you were so easily scared." He said in a playful tone. Ah… the tension between us was easing slightly.

"Shut up." I said as I silently stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed, I soon followed.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to shower." He said as he stood up and took some clothes from the luggage bag that I assumed was Tawni's dad's.

He headed for the bathroom door and closed it behind him. Before it shut closed, though, his head popped out.

"Hey, it'll be fine okay? No need to panic." He smiled warmly. Then he smiled a joking smile. "Well unless you hear a girlish… yet manly… scream. THEN you could panic." He winked and closed the door behind him.

I burst into loud laughter.

Of course only Chad could make my emotions make a full 180.

* * *

**Ahhh… hope you liked this chapter.**

**I swear I love you all in the non-creepy way. Hahaha.**

**;)**

**Reviews = happy writer = more inspiration = faster update ;)**

**|*| angels . 02 . music |*|**

**Interactive question: "If you're stuck with this… lets say really hot guy friend that you secretly and unknowingly have a crush on… in a house. What would you guys do? Please keep it PG rated ;). Lol"**


	13. Scare

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter and also those who gave me some suggestions ;). I will try and use as much as I could :D.**

**Oh and Sonny's a little OOC here. But if one of them wont be OOC then I don't see how they'll get together. I mean how could Chad get sonny without being nice or how could Sonny get Chad's attention without being… well… daring? Anyways, don't worry, she won't ALWAYS be OOC.

* * *

**

I skipped over to the living room and switched on the TV, just for some background noise. I headed for the kitchen and poked my head inside the refrigerator. Hm… what could we have for breakfast?

I just stood there for a while, thinking… until I came to the conclusion that I would have cereal. Cereal! I smiled to myself and grabbed some milk on the refrigerator (after of course checking the expiration date… I was safe for a few more days) along with a bowl, a spoon, and whatever cereal Tawni has in her cupboards.

I grinned and grabbed the frosted flakes at the back of other cereals, obviously hiding behind the other cereals.

I gave myself a healthy amount of cereals and milk and was so absorbed on munching on my food that I didn't even notice that the house has gone quiet, the sound of the shower muting. I munched on another bite of my frosted flakes when suddenly the TV switched off.

I froze. It was deathly quiet on the house. I dropped my spoon at my bowl, afraid to turn around.

"Boo." Whispered a husky voice right by my ear, firm hands gripping my shoulders.

I screamed bloody murder. I closed my eyes shut and did not move from my seat at the chair, not including my feverous shaking.

Suddenly the husky whispering voice started to laugh. I still kept my eyes squeezed shut even though the laugh started to turn from husky to cheery to something very familiar.

The hands that were gripping my shoulders turned my around and then it snaked down my back, it's arms wrapping around me, and pulling closer to him (well I think it's a guy…), and crushing me into a tight hug.

"Sonny, calm down." The voice chuckled. The vibrations of his laugh against me relaxing me. The voice was very familiar by now, though a hint of hot huskiness is still detectable. "Sonny, really, relax. Open your eyes. It's just me."

I could feel his lips and warm breath by my ear as he whispered to me. I gave off an involuntary shiver.

Slowly I relaxed my eyes and opened them slowly one after the other.

For a second there all I could see was a field of soft blonde hair that was still somewhat as if that person just got out of the shower.

Slowly I relaxed my arms and I took one of my arms, hooked it under his embracing arms, and ran a hand at the soft blonde hair in front of me. I could feel another vibration go through against my body. If he was laughing or shuddering I would never know.

The person giving me a hug pulled back and laughed at my relieved expression.

I looked into those blue orbs that were so familiar to me, and I couldn't help but be relieved that it wasn't some ghost or crazy serial killer that was in the house.

"Thanks for scaring a decade out of my life Chad." I said as I gave out a half angry, half relieved huff.

"No problem, Sonny." He smirked.

I could still feel his hot breath on my face, then it finally registered on me that his face was only mere inches from mine and that his arms were still wrapped around me. I don't know how it hadn't registered to me before.

_Oh please. You so registered it. You just didn't find anything wrong with it._ My I-like-Chad-Dylan-Cooper part of my brain said.

I eyed his arms that were wrapped around me and he followed my gaze.

"Oh sorry." He said as he hastily took his arms out from around me.

I suddenly felt another pang of longing that is directed at him. I looked up just in time to see him turn and look somewhere else and catch the blush that was spreading at his cheeks.

Chad Dylan Cooper blushing, I chuckled to myself.

"So…" He cleared his throat. "cereals for breakfast?" He asked staring at my almost empty bowl, I couldn't eat now after the huge scare so I stood up and grabbed my bowl, he was still staring at the spot where it left.

I don't know what came over me… other than a huge wave of bravery.

I stood right behind him, my right hand clutching the bowl and spoon, as I raised my left hand and slowly and lightly dragged it down his back.

"Why? Is cereal a little to normal for Chad Dylan Cooper?" I whispered softly right at his shoulder (hey he's tall).

He shivered, I grinned my hand was now at the base of his back, right by his waist. I let my hand run down the rest of the length of his waist and then started to walk back to the kitchen.

I heard him let out a growl as I started to wash the bowl. I grinned to myself. I don't know why but what I just did was satisfying.

My left hand still tingling from touching him.

I chuckled to myself, was I sonny Munroe, dare I say it… flirting with Chad Dylan Cooper?

The newfound bravery that I found inside me grinned at the thought.

While my usual Sonny side blushed at the thought and tried to think of the reason why I just acted like that.

I could hear his footsteps as he approached the refrigerator which is standing beside me to get the milk. As he passed behind me I heard him whisper.

"You'll pay for that Munroe."

I couldn't help but be thrilled at his words even though a part of me was wondering if he was getting me back for what I said… or what I did?

* * *

**(I would always put the credits here at the bottom, except for the next chapter, just because)

* * *

**

_**I would like to thank…**_

_**Taylor**_

_**TrinityFlower of Memories**_

_**Lyllian C.K**_

**_For the idea of Sonny flirting at Chad… and Chad flirting back. Or just the idea of flirting :P._

* * *

**

**|*| angels . 02 . music |*|**


	14. Love Alike

**I'm sorry for the reposting. but fanfic is having glitches and i truly need this up for you guys.**

**For those who haven't watched Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince yet and doesn't want to be greeted by very major spoilers. You are free to skip this chapter. The whole chapter is pretty much about it. Don't worry. I made sure of that so that if ever you don't want to be greeted by any spoilers then you won't be missing out on much. And I will still give a general overview on the next chapter for you guys. :D. SO you could read this chapter, or wait for the next one, whichever ;).**

**I would like to thank **Anastaysha Marie Sue** for her idea/suggestion that is the base of this chapter. :D **

**Oh and for those twilight fans I just posted a Twilight fanfic. It's not that popular but I think it's one of my better works. I hope you guys would check on it and see :D –AA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter 6. I do not own the book, nor the movie. NOTHING. Do not own the series or anything.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**(A/N: Let's just pretend that Harry Potter 6 has been released in this story long enough for it to be on demand. Oh and sorry if the scenes might be out of order, I've only seen the movie once.)**

After the scare and the threat of payback me and Chad went back into our original way of treating each other… well original since we've been in this house.

"What do we do now?" I asked Chad. I was sitting in a very comfortable position. I was lying half propped up by pillows on the side of the sofa and my feet were propped up on his lap with his arm across my leg, neither of us minded the unusual contact.

"How about we watch a movie?" Chad suggested.

"Chad we've been surfing the channels for how many times now. There isn't anything good on." I said exasperatedly.

"There's a thing called on demand, Sonny." Chad said as he rolled his eyes.

Ugh. Being the mature person among the two of us I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and then went on to searching through the on demand movie list. Nice knowing you enjoy my embarrassment Chad. I grumbled to myself. Then as if he was reading my mind his hands started to massage soothing circles on my legs.

I looked up at him and saw that he was so intent on looking for movies that he seemed to be doing this unconsciously. Whatever. It feels good.

I sighed softly, immediately relaxed, and turned my attention to the TV. Then I gasped.

"Chad!" I shouted loudly almost making him drop the remote.

"What?"

"Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince!" I shouted, pointing towards the TV screen in excitement.

"Yeah, I know Sonny. I can read." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Can we watch it?" I asked him, my eyes turning pleading.

"Sonny, I've already seen this movie multiple times."

"Chad, please." I unleashed my puppy dog eyes on him. "I haven't seen it yet." It was true, I never had the time to watch it since it was released, even though I already read the book it's just not the same without watching it's movie counterpart.

"Sonny, it's nothing. It's turning into more of a sappy romance story than an action magical one." He sighed. **(A/N: I actually liked the movie. But I'm trying to write as Chad here so I'm just guessing that it's what he thinks. True the movie is a little more inclined to romance than usual but they managed to balance that and the action pretty well.)**

"Chad, don't ruin it for me. Can we watch it please?" I could feel my eyes watering, adding to my puppy dog look effect.

He took one look at my pleading face then ran one of his hands through his hair before it fell back on my legs. "Fine." He sighed as he clicked on the movie.

"Yay!" I squealed as I sat up straighter and gave him a quick hug then I fell back to my old position.

I was grinning from ear to ear, finally being able to watch the 6th movie. I could even see a hint of a smile on Chad's face.

* * *

The beginning started. I was too busy watching the death eaters destroy a city and Harry and Dumbledore make their way from Privet Drive to that place where Professor Slughorn lived to actually take notice that Chad was looking at me through the corner of his eyes.

I could definitely see the chemistry that was definitely showing in between Ginny and Harry and Ron and Hermione. I was so attached to the characters that I could feel a small stab of pain on my chest whenever either Harry or Hermione was in pain. Especially Hermione when Lavender came into the picture. I could almost relate to her pain because I usually feel it every time I see Chad with another girl.

* * *

I sighed a little and went on watching. I freaked out when Katie's part came in. I couldn't help it, it was just so scary when she flew up and such. It wasn't as bad when I read it in the book, but then here in the movie I could see the pain and fear on her face. It was terrifying. I clutched a pillow to me and my eyes were wide. Chad looked like he was going to comfort me when I relaxed because Hagrid was there.

* * *

I watched as she went to the Christmas party with that McLaggen guy, and I could see her pain whenever she sees Lavender and Ron together. I almost broke down crying with her after the Gryffindor win, after Lavender threw herself at him. I completely understood to how she would have to leave a room. You just couldn't bear things like that sometimes.

A soft murmur of pain echoed in my heart. Yeah, I was a little too familiar with stuff like that.

I couldn't see why Harry and Hermione just wont be the one to get together, I mean look at them at this scene. They're two broken hearts comforting each other. But I guess they really are just like brother and sister. Suddenly my sad, heartbroken feeling for the characters on the screen turned into boiling anger as Ron entered the room with Lavender in two.

Ugh, those two make me want to do very violent unlike me things. So I settle to the closest thing I could do. I punched Chad's shoulder with as much power i could muster. "You boys are so stupid!" I half shouted at him.

He clutched his arm in pain and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Why are you taking it out on me? It's him that's blind."

I huffed and fell back into my position. Yeah, Chad, it's _him_ who's blind. (Please mind my sarcasm in the last sentence).

* * *

I watched as the death eaters attacked the Weasley's house and as Ginny went after Harry, God it's so obvious they love each other, I mean they're both watching each other's backs as they fought death eaters.

I clutched one of the pillows close to me worried about the two main characters. I know that nothing will happen to them, I mean I HAVE read the whole series, but still.

"Sonny, relax. They'll be alright." Chad said as he tried to save the pillow from my death grip.

"I know they will." I said as I clutched the pillow tighter.

He just sighed and went back to watching the movie.

* * *

Soon it was Ron's birthday. I watched as he ate the chocolate cauldrons that had love potion in them, as he was poisoned. Then it was back to Ron and Hermione. I could watch as Ron murmured Hermione's name in his sleep, ending with Lavender crying out and leaving (good riddance), that scene made me smile. The two of them are just so sweet together.

Then as scenes passed I could feel my heart growing heavy. Ron just basically told them that if he probably said anything back in the hospital wing then he might not have meant it or anything or maybe that it was drugged induced or whatever. Poor Hermione. I could feel my eyes watering again.

* * *

I watched nervously as Harry and Dumbledore went to get the horcrux, as they fought death eaters, up until Dumbledore died. I can't believe that they didn't even put his burial on the movie, it was such a heartbraking part of the book. That was the part where I couldn't stop crying everytime I read it. **(A/N: FYI that's me that couldn't stop myself from bawling whenever I read that part. LOL. Even if I already read it who knows how many times [yes I'm a dork])**. Soon the movie was over.

I looked over at Chad and saw that he was asleep. His head and back was bent into an angle that looked very uncomfortable. I grabbed the remote that was lying dejectedly at the coffee table and switched off the TV, before I switched it off I looked at the time and saw that it was only 3PM. I looked out of the window and saw that the storm was making it look much later than that. I sat up straighter, my legs moving from under Chad's arms. My movement disturbed his sleep a little. I took my feet from his lap and placed them on the floor, moving my pile of pillows so that I was half propped up with my feet down on the floor.

That movement must have really bothered Chad because he started moaning grumpily, then what happened shocked me into oblivion. His head fell to my lap. His body adjusted so that now he was lying on the sofa with his head on my lap, then I could feel his warm breath becoming even and I knew that he was back into his deep slumber.

I thought to myself should I wake him up? Suddenly my Chad-liking side overrode me and told me to just enjoy the moment, so I took my hand and ran it over his hair. And wow it was the most amazing feeling. His hair was so smooth on my hand. I ran my hand through it slowly a couple more times and I could feel myself getting sleepy, too, which was weird seeing that it was still so early.

I yawned and closed my eyes, my hand still at Chad's soft hair, and a smile on my face.

* * *

**Aww… anyways. School has been hectic for me. and I've just been there for two weeks. Sigh. I am trying to update as often as I could. :) please bear with me.**


	15. Unpredictable

**Do those who skipped the last chapter I don't blame you. You didn't miss much and I'll recap in the story anyways. ;)**

**This chap goes to BurningRose FrostingDesire who thought I might have died in the past month. Lol. Don't worry I'm still alive :). Really sorry about the lack of update, things have been anything but hectic.**

I could feel myself moving… as if I was floating towards something. Huh. My dreams never felt so real.

Then adding to my feeling of floating movement I could also now feel warmth, mostly on my left side, while my other side was cold except for a thing line of warmth.

I wanted to feel closer to the warmth so I moved more to my left side, only to press into something hard and very, very warm.

I could feel the sleep slowly evaporating my brain, thus making it accessible for other thoughts to pass into my head.

Warmth.

Moving.

Breathing.

Smell…

Smell?

Mmnnmmm… Chad…

The last thought got me to open my eyes, totally throwing away the sleep.

"Chad?" I asked, my voice didn't come out much as shocked but more of confused…and tired from my raspy from sleep voice.

"Sorry. You just looked so uncomfortable when I woke up." He whispered. Then suddenly I could feel myself being lowered on a soft, yet cold, bed.

I shivered.

"Thanks." I whispered back at him. He was still somewhat hovering over me on the bed. I could feel his warm breath on my face and I couldn't help but close my eyes a bit, making it hooded.

We stayed there in silence when suddenly a loud crash of thunder broke us off from our trances.

Chad sighed as he dropped to the floor and placed his head on the edge of the bed with his arms crossed under it.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, still lying unmoving on the bed. What just almost happened?

We stayed there for I don't know how long when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Chad…" I looked over at him and saw his head rise in interest. I said the first thing I could think of. "What time is it?"

I saw a mixture of emotions cross his face. Gratefulness, sight confusion, and… disappointment? Well those and a lot more others that I could point a finger on.

"Oh. Uhm." He cleared his throat and looked towards a digital clock that I totally forgot was there. "it's… 7:48"

"Really? It's still early…" I murmured.

He just nodded in response.

"So you hungry? It's around dinner time I guess." I said as I stood up and tottered a bit at the edge of the bed before regaining my balance. Wow, my back was hurting a bit.

"Yeah, I guess." Chad said as he too stood up and brushed the pants he was currently wearing. It was a little too big for him and so when he bent down to brush it the shirt he was wearing went up a bit and I saw that his pants were riding dangerously low.

I blushed and immediately averted my eyes, then hurriedly evacuated the room.

* * *

I trudged to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. The sudden blast of cool air worked for me as much as cold water is at times like this. I stood there in front of the refrigerator and decided to open the freezer too to completely eject the thoughts and emotions that I had from that moment with Chad.

I took deep breaths and, once I have calmed myself, looked over what we could eat for dinner. There wasn't much of a variety, and since I'm not much of a chef type I couldn't really see much that's delectable the way it is and or only requires a bit of tweaking.

I sighed and just decided on going to the cupboard and making some mac and cheese. Sometimes you'd think that Tawni actually hides half of her food here seeing as this place is packed with food.

* * *

I was almost done with the mac and cheese when Chad finally stepped out of the bedroom. He was about to walk into the living room when he saw what I was doing, he gave off a light smirk at the food then a warmer smile towards me before sitting down on one of the couches and switching on the TV.

I blushed a little from his smile and went back to making the mac and cheese. Once it was done I took some bowls and forks from the cupboard and equally divided the mac and cheese for Chad and I.

I was just about to take the bowls to the coffee table at the living room when suddenly there was a loud rumble of thunder and the lights (plus TV) went off.

"What the hell?" Chad's voice sounded from the living room.

"Great." I mumbled, placing the food safely on the counter again.

And people say that life is predictable…


	16. Laughter

**I am soooo sorry for the seemingly longer time gap between the chapters. **

**For all of those who thougth I was dead thanks for the concern but I am still alive and well although school is murdering meee.**

**Plus I'm having a major writer's block… well had. Thanks to the winter storm(s) of '10 I know how Sonny feels being stuck at home (although I sadly do not have a hot guy with me) and I have a lot of free time.**

**PS: thank you guys for all of those who sent ideas :) I'll try to use as much as I can throughout this blackout**

**anywaaaaaaaays on with the story! :)

* * *

**

"_What the hell?" Chad's voice sounded from the living room._

"_Great." I mumbled, placing the food safely on the counter again._

_And people say that life is predictable…_

I just stood there at the kitchen, obviously annoyed at life's unexpectable-ness. I gave out and annoyed huff and thought the pros and cons of the pitch black darkness.

Pros:

-There's little light coming from the outside, probably from the moon that it semi covered by the storm clouds

-I think Tawni has candles here somewhere

Cons:

-I'm still not that comfortable in the darkness

-What could you do in a house with no electricity, filled with energy from a nap, in a guest room/house with just one person with you

I don't know if it's a pro or con:

-I'm stuck in the darkness with Chad

-lighting candles will make things awkward (if you know what I mean)

"Sonny? Sonny? You okay?" I heard Chad's voice ring out from the kitchen.

"Peachy." I mumbled, my voice coming out more shaky than annoyed.

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my forehead. I was too absorbed on my temple massaging to hear Chad's light, hesitant footsteps making its way towards me.

I jumped when his hand lightly touched my shoulder.

"Oh geez, Sonny. It's just me." He said exasperatedly with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh shut it." I pouted. I rested my weight on the counter behind me and sighed.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"So… what now?" Chad asked softly. I felt him lean into the counter right next to me.

"I dunno. But for starters I guess we should eat these." I said as I fumbled to get the mac and cheese that I placed on the counter that I'm leaning on.

Chad silently groped for the food and started eating right there. I followed his lead and soon enough we finished the food.

"Well there goes 5 minutes out of the who-knows-how-long blackout." Chad muttered.

"Way to go positive Chad." I muttered as I placed my bowl down to the counter and started to grope my way to the living room couch.

I sat down on the couch and pouted. I wondered if the storm would ever stop. I wondered how my mom is holding up, hopefully she stocked the kitchen before the storm hit.

I sighed.

"Sonny? You a'yt?" I could hear him make his way towards me.

I shrugged, though I doubt he was able to see it in the limited light.

"What's up?" He asked as he finally found the couch. He sat a few inches of me, making me fully aware of his presence.

"I'm just worried about my mom…" I muttered. I was waiting for him to tell me how stupid I was to even be worrying about my mother when she was older and probably more capable of taking care of herself than I am.

"I'm sure she's alright Sonny." He whispered.

"But what if she wasn't home when the storm first came? Or… Or maybe she ran out of food a few days ago! What if something dangerous happened Chad??" I was at the brink from crying.

He sighed deeply. Suddenly I could feel arms go around me. "Sonny, stop worrying. I'm sure she's alright."

"How do you know Chad?" I asked as I cuddled closer to him, basking in the comfort and protection he made me feel.

"I know because she's your mom, you must've gotten your survival skills from someone." He chuckled softly.

"What survival skills?" I laughed a bit at his shirt at the idea of me having any form of survival skills.

"You have enough skills to survive Hollywood Munroe, I think that counts." I could feel his hand traveling from my cheek to my hair. Once at my hair he started playing with some strands.

I tried, yet failed, to stop a shiver from coursing through me.

"Cold?" He asked me.

"Nah." I muttered.

"You just shivered."

"So?"

I felt his chuckle more than heard it. I sighed. I snuggled closer to him and we stayed like that for a while.

I wonder if he feels as comfortable as I am right now. I pondered for a few minutes about what could probably be going on Chad's head right now. I was stuck with so many possible thoughts that I was slowly feeling a little awkward about our position.

"Uhm… Chad? You can let go now." I mumbled through his shirt.

"Huh? Oh… uhm yeah…" He said as he immediately let go of me.

I sat back on the sofa and cursed my tendency to over think and make things awkward.

We sat there for another couple of minutes. I wanted to say something but everything sounds so stupid.

I sighed and thought back to the party. I was having a great time with Taylor… Taylor and I danced, he got me drinks… then this guy…

I was thinking about what happened while Taylor got me drinks and I burst out laughing, like full out laughing, not those tiny chuckles.

I could practically feel Chad's bemused eyes on me, but I didn't care. I was too lost in a memory.

"You alright there?" I could hear the hesitance on Chad's voice. He's probably wondering whether or not being stuck in a house for a number of days could mess with my sanity.

"I just remembered something from Tawni's party." I managed to say in between my laughter.

"O…kay…?" I could almost see his raised eyebrow. Well actually I can, in my imagination… but that doesn't count.

I started telling him about the craziness that occurred at Tawni's party while Taylor got distracted getting drinks.

In the end both of us were laughing hard.

I guess laughter is a definite mood breaker, whether good or bad.

* * *

**Q&A:**

**Q: how come nobody notices that they're missing?**

**A: oh they did. They just cant do anything about it. I mean either stuck too or too scared to go out. Precautions and all that**

**Q: cellphones?**

**A: sonny left her purse at Tawni's, Chad left his phone at his car**

**Q: Telephones/intercoms?**

**A: none at the guest room/house**

and for the Twilight FF followers could you maybe check out my story Falling in Reverse? Coz i'm seriously new to the whole Twilight category and i want to know if i'm doing good, bad, or horrible... although i only have 1 chapter up.

**-AA**


	17. Truth

**Just a reminder… this is day 3.**

**Bear with me with all of the long period of time. I'm still alive and well :). Life's just been… life? x)**

**The facts in this chapter is just invented, if ever the facts in this chapter is wrong please tell me so I can go back and fix it. Gracias, Merci, Thanks. –AA

* * *

**

Once our laughter subsided we resumed back to our silenced state, although the awkwardness has lifted.

I smiled a little, and then an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Chad, you know the game 'Truth'?"

"Who doesn't? It's Truth or Dare without the dares right? I mean who doesn't know about it?" He replied.

"Geez, a simple 'yes' would've done the trick." I meant to say it jokingly so I giggled at the end. Hey you can't rely on facial expressions in limited light.

He chuckled lightly and I could feel movements from his end of the couch.

"So, who goes first?" Chad asked after a while.

"Uhm… let's start from the basics. What's your favorite color?" I asked him.

"Blue." He replied. "Yours?"

"Yellow." I smiled.

"Okay… uhm… what's something that you ALWAYS have with you?"

"My house keys. You?"

"Who doesn't always have their house keys with them?"

"Some people! Now stop avoiding the question!"

"Uhm… my two cellphones?"

"That doesn't count… you don't have them right now."

"UGH! FINE! Clothes! There happy??"

We burst out laughing after that one. Apparently our good mood hasn't faded.

* * *

We don't know how it happened but somehow we ended up lying on the floor in the middle of the living room area. Both our feet we in polar opposite sides of the room and our heads were right next to each other.

It was my turn and weirdly I wasn't running out of questions to ask him. He was just an interesting person I guess. "I've never seen you act like how you are these past few days. Why is that?"

"Are you saying I should go back to how I act or if I should act like this more often?" He asked me.

"You should act like this more often… why don't you?"

"I don't know. I mean… I guess it's just different when I'm outside you know. The press can get anything and turn it around and twist it. You really have to make sure they can't do that. And I guess being how I usually am does the trick."

"Oh… but I don't act like that and it's not like people say bad things about me."

"Yeah well you're in a comedy show. Not a drama." He sighed.

"Is that supposed to be an insult Cooper?"

"No. It's just that… I'm in a drama. So I have to promote my show, and that includes being in multiple relationships that the tabloids don't exactly make look clean. Like when Portlyn and I tried fake dating, the press had a field day when I would hang out at her house and didn't leave until hours later. So I had to cut things short after that because it wasn't doing us, or the show, any good. So that made me look like a douche who doesn't stick with a girl other than for different… purposes." He raised his hand to rub his eyes. He just let it drop by his head once he was done, landing close to my hand that was above my head.

I guess he was making sense. The press can pose as a threat sometimes… but then I thought about what he said about him and Portlyn from before. They were only fake dating? But they looked so real… so intimate… I sighed and planned on moving my hand but it hit his.

I froze for a moment. His hand felt warm and comforting. I closed my eyes momentarily. I knew I couldn't keep my hand there any longer so I moved it and I heard Chad sigh again.

We were silent for a moment. I couldn't help but think about how good my hand felt in his that I could actually feel my fingers itching to touch his.

"How about you? Are you always the happy Sonny, America's sweetheart?"

"I'm not secretly running around bullying people if that's what you're asking." I chuckled.

"I should have known. You're too nice to be otherwise."

I knew it would've been pointless to argue with him about that. I'm not really the type of person who would intentionally hurt someone.

I looked up to the dark ceiling and tried to think of which of the hundred questions going through my head could I ask him right now…

"Tell me something Chad."

"That's not exactly a question." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"I meant to tell me something. Anything. A dream… fantasy… something you want to happen…"

There was another moment of silence as he thought of a response to that.

"I don't know. I guess just to be like this again. But not stuck in a house with a stupid storm going on outside. It feels good knowing that nobody is watching your every move."

"Oh…" I don't know how to respond to that. I mean, it's not like I was expecting this answer. I guess I was waiting for a whole 'winning more awards than Zac Efron' or something.

"How about you Sonny? What do want?"

I took a moment before I answered. I have so many responses to that.

I want my mother to be able to be alright right now.

I want this storm to stop yet I still want to be with you like this.

I want to know this side of you more.

I want to know that Tawni and the others were safe right now.

I want you to like me as much as I like you.

I want us to be able to work.

I want my own fairytale ending…

Too many answers but I don't know what to say. I would seem to forward if I said half of them but then I would sound like I don't care if I say the other half. I mean somehow he managed to make his response perfect but all my possible responses sound so… ugh.

I was probably thinking too long because suddenly Chad rolled to his stomach and hovered his face over mine.

His face was so close that the tips of his hair were hovering very closely to my face and his nose was almost touching mine.

I gasped by the sudden change in his position and the change in the atmosphere around us. I couldn't help but look back and forth from his lips (Which were hovering over my eyes so they were hard to miss) and his eyes that were hovering from my lips and were looking back at me. Those stunning blue eyes… they seemed different when there's limited light.

"Your answer Sonny?" He whispered, his warm breath hitting my forehead.

I opened my mouth to reply…

I want you to kiss me.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter :). **

**PS: i will have the next chapter up in the span of the next 7 days after this :)  
**

**Lots of love 3 -AA**


	18. Spoken

**I've been getting fewer reviews from the last chapter… I'm sooo sorry about the long updates. Really! My teachers are just out to get me. I am about to go insane! But I still love you guys hence why I am still writing :) -AA**

**As promised… :)

* * *

**

I wanted to say it. I just want to. But no. it wouldn't be right. It's Chad that we're talking about right now. But still…

I could just lean in a little closer…

Just right then the loudest blast of thunder broke through the quiet and I jumped, hitting Chad in the face.

"Ow!" We said in unison as we clutched our foreheads and resumed to our old position wherein his head was beside mine.

"Did you really have to do that Sonny?" Chad muttered from behind his hand that was clutching his face in pain.

"I'm sorry!" I muttered as I rubbed my forehead. As we stayed there the lights started to flicker back on.

We just lay there for a moment trying to get our eyes to adjust to the light and letting the pain from our… encounter ease.

What just happened?

"You head butted me and the electricity is back up." Chad replied my…thought?

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah. You do that sometimes." Chad muttered, his voice coming down to a whisper.

"Oh." I wonder if I mentioned that I wanted him to kiss me out loud… nah. I probably didn't.

I looked to the clock and saw that it was nearing 11:30. I started to get up.

"It's getting late. We should go to sleep. It's been a long day." I started to stretch. Oh god that felt good. Who knew lying down on the floor could hurt after a while.

I looked towards Chad and saw that he hasn't moved from his spot and was just looking at me.

"Unless you want to sleep there on the floor you might want to think about moving anytime soon." I said through a yawn.

Sigh. Thinking about sleep in making me sleepy.

Chad slowly stood up and stretched, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to his physique. While I was just standing there he started to move towards the main bedroom.

It took me a moment to get back to earth. My sleepiness is making it harder to function than usual around Chad. I was confused and followed after him, seeing as I am usually the one who sleeps on this room… (although not for the last night or two).

* * *

When I got to the room Chad was already lying down on the bed on his stomach with his face buried on the pillow.

"Uhm Chad?" I called his attention as I moved closer to the bed.

"mhm?" came his muffled response.

I don't know what to say. 'You do know I sleep there right?'… stating the obvious. 'why are you there?' …its not like I'm complaining. 'are you sleeping here tonight?'… please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

I yawned again and decided to just not say anything about it. I lied down on the other side of the bed and faced the other way (where Chad wasn't).

Suddenly it felt as if all the sleepiness in me disappeared and all that's going through my head is how Chad is lying down behind me. So close that I can feel his warmth. Also, there was this urge to just turn around and look at him.

So slowly… very slowly I turned my whole body and saw that he was still lying on his stomach but he was looking at me.

Suddenly all thoughts evacuated my head and all I can see was his eyes, all I can feel was his warmth, all I can hear was his breathing, all that I can smell is him, and all that I can taste is my yearning to be even closer to him. **[a/n: well I have to say SOMETHING for taste…]**.

I don't know how long we were just looking at each other but then I could feel my eyes slowly dropping until they shut close.

* * *

**Note #1 – sorry for the length :P this was a total filler chapter**

**Note #2 – you do know if I let them kiss then it'll start something totally cliché. I'm not going to give in to that urge just yet… don't hate me :(**

**Note #3 – I will try my BEST to give you a nice lengthy chapter as soon as I can :D**

**R&R**

**-AA 3**


	19. Awake

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER CONCERNING THE STORY

* * *

**

When I woke up I was once again in Chad's arms. I opened my eyes and saw Chad's sleeping face. It was still dark, although I don't know if it was due to the storm or the time. I looked back at Chad and saw that he was breathing in and out slowly, his breath hitting my face, and his face was relaxed and his chest was rising up and down… under my arm. I blushed, finally realizing the position we were in.

I had my arm around his chest, his arm around my waist, my other arm resting around his neck, and my neck resting on his other arm. Not only that, but we were also facing one another. It was such an intimate embrace.

I wanted to move, but I was so comfortable at our position. I sighed. This was too much thinking for the morning. As my breath/sigh hit his face he started to stir.

Shoot. No. no. no. no. don't wake up just yet. Pleasseeee.

I wanted to prolong this moment dammit.

.....

I gave off a little happy dance in my mind when Chad fell back again into a deep(?) sleep.

I just lay there, savoring the moment for I don't know how long… but I didn't honestly care. Although, after a while I decided to just snuggle my head closer to the crook of his neck.

Apparently it was still too early because as my eyes were falling back down I could see a slight change in the brightness of the room.

* * *

The next time I woke up I was alone. I opened my eyes to see that I was hugging a pillow and Chad was out of sight. I sighed and hugged the pillow closer to me, whishing that it was Chad. After a few minutes I decided to move and start the day seeing that its already… woah! its already 10?? How long was I asleep?

I got up and stretched, wondering where the hell Chad could be. I stood there quietly trying to hear if there's sound of rushing water from the bathroom. I decided that he wasn't there and went inside.

Quietly, I walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen/living room. Only then did I hear any form of movement.

I walked on the rest of the short hallway and couldn't help but grin at the sight in front of me. Chad was standing in front of the stove somehow managing to make a complete mess of the pancake batter.

I just stood there as I watched him attempt to flip a pancake but probably did it too early seeing as it was followed by a few choice words.

I took the fact that he hasn't noticed me standing there to my advantaged and actually looked at him. He was still wearing the jeans that he was wearing yesterday but his shirt was discarded and was currently hanging off the back of one of the counter chairs with a big pancake batter stain in the middle of it. After a few more minutes of me appreciating Chad shirtless (and a few more choice words from him) I finally looked at his face.

Aside from the smudge of pancake mixture on his cheek he still looked like a supermodel. Ah hell, he looks like he's modeling pancakes right now. His hair was still perfect and his eyes were shining brightly with determination… probably with completing the task at hand.

He started cussing again as he dumped a…pancake?... into a plate right next to the stove that I didn't notice before that also held things that were supposed to be pancakes… I think.

Upon noticing the plate I knew I just had to step in… for the sake of the mangled pancakes.

I walked towards him and stopped right next to his discarded shirt. I picked it up and smelled it (hey it wasn't as if he noticed, he was still too busy with the pancakes). Other than the slight tinge of pancake batter it still slightly smelled of him. I smiled.

"Uhm. Chad? Do you need some help?" I asked as I faced him while raising his t-shirt.

"No…" He muttered, not turning around.

I giggled and walked towards him. I bumped him to the side and took over the stove, cleaning out the pan where remnants of past pancakes still were into the plate. "You go make more batter." I smiled at him as I got another plate out and started to work with the remaining batter.

* * *

We worked there for a while in harmony until we had a stack of pancakes on the plate. I quickly whipped up some eggs while Chad started cleaning.

I started humming while whisking the eggs.

"I didn't know you could sing." Chad said from behind me.

"That was humming genius." I smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes. "So where did you learn to sing?" He gave me this don't-you-even-dare-argue-and-say-that-you-can't kind of look.

I sighed, "I don't know. I guess I just started sometime. But that doesn't mean I'm good Chad."

"Sure you aren't Sonny." He said as he turned the sink off and headed for the dining table where the plate of pancakes was already.

I sighed and finished up the eggs.

* * *

Chad and I ate breakfast in comfortable silence, accompanied with an occasional flying bit of pancake towards each other and occasional smiles.

I don't know why we kept on just smiling at each other. We just so happen to catch each others eyes and smile every once and a while. I mean that's ordinary between to two _friends_ having breakfast right?

Huh…

Definitely an interesting morning.

* * *

**As we all know… every story must come to an end :(. And this story… is about to near its own *sniff-sniff*. BUT! I have a proposal for you guys :D. I am sooo happy that my story has gotten this much response *tear* so… just for you guys. You will tell me which chapter, yes any chapter at all ****not including this one and any chapter coming after****, that you like. The top 5 chapters that is the most favorite I would write in Chad's POV! :). Each CPOV chapter will be dedicated to my 100****th****, 200****th****, 300****th****, 400****th****, and 500****th**** reviewer. Not that the rest of you aren't special but they made the number mark that just made me feel special :). A poll has been posted days ago at my page so it would be easier for you guys to choose and easier for me to keep track of things :P**

**Reviews make my heart swell 3 -AA**


	20. Awkward

**Sooooo. I'm sitting at the backyard of my grandparents house glad that my phone has the capability of typing the story since my laptop is being repaired.**

In all honestly I'm updating everyday from now on. If I do skip a day I will update two chapters in the next. All because I owe it to you guys who stuck to me taking forever to update :). Forgive me please?

Also if I do manage to keep this pace the story will be over in a little more than a week :(...

(AN cont. At the end of the story because this is just dragging on forever)  
  
After Chad and I cleaned up we just stood there in silence thinking of what to do.

I mean there's only so much you can do while trapped in a house right?

After a while Chad decided to go and watch TV, leaving me' to fend for myself. I sighed. So he turned around and asked me if I wanted to go watch with him as an afterthought.

"No thanks." I didn't move from my spot, so I felt like I was just saying no because I didn't want to be with him, but no. So, I felt like I needed to provide and explanation as to why I'm not going with him, but I couldn't think of anything. Then I remembered the dusty bookshelf in the spare bedroom/office.

"I'm going to go read in the spare bedroom." Chad nodded at me and headed towards the TV while I went to the spare bedroom.

I walked towards the bookshelf and skimmed the titles. I was shocked when I saw a copy of 'Spring Awakening'. I released a happy gasp and started skimming the pages and grinned. I had watched the Broadway musical done of this book on YouTube multiple times because I just couldn't manage to get to New York when it was still on Broadway. I had to deal with the crappy quality, but it was the best that there is. I mean it wasn't even bad. Just a bit shaky and there were occasional moments wherein the camera isn't at the stage but just on total blackness.

I remember buying the complete collection of the songs and listening to them until I had memorized each and every one of them.

I thought back to my favorite parts of the musical. It was definitely a very nice portrayal of teenage angst.

Though there were some awkward to watch parts... Like the... Uhm... Scene between Lea Michele and Jon Groff... And very angsty parts... Like Mortiz's suicide and the abortion *shudder*... And very funny parts... Like during the songs 'My Junk' and 'the Bitch of Living'... And of course awkward and funny parts like... Hanschen's "hand jive".

It was such a beautiful musical. I looked towards the window and mindlessly watched the storm as I thought back to the musical.

Somehow the storm wasn't too hard but more soothing, but still hard. In a confusing way. But somehow it made me think of the song 'Touch Me'. Or maybe it's just the fact that I'm totally head over heels for the song. Whichever.

I started off humming the song, imagining the scene being portrayed beautifully by Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff along with John Gallagher Jr (Moritz) and the rest of the cast.

I started singing the actual lyrics and was practically at the chorus of the song. When I realized that I was so engrossed by the song and memory of the musical that I didn't even hear Chad enter.

"So Sonny what do you wanna do?" I kept on singing the song without noticing him.

'...a mystic wisdom rising with them to shore'

"Wait, what?" he started walking closer to me.

"Touch me. Just like that..." I closed my eyes remembering the soothing melody accompanying the song as I kept on singing lowly.

"Touch me-all silent. Tell me-please-all is forgiven."

"You... Wait no I can't... I... WHAT?" he screamed, the last word making me jump.

"Chad!" I turned to face him and blushed a deep shade of crimson, remembering the song I was just singing. "What are you doing here?" I furiously looked around avoiding his eyes.

"I was just asking you what you wanted to do. And you... You just..." I blushed deeper.

He probably couldn't even chose what insult or potentially embarrassing thing he's going to say now.

You know the saying 'I could practically cut the awkward with a knife' or whatever it was? Well let's just say it's one of those moments. I looked around the room trying to find something, anything, to prevent me from looking at Chad. I was just caught singing a very intimate song by a guy that I like. I mean really. Why? Why me?

The silence was starting to wrap around us making things even more awkward. I was starting to lose it. But I bit my lip stopping myself. But no. Too awkward. Can't handle standing in the silence anymore. And apparently my mouth isn't connected to my mind because I just started trying to explain myself.

"I... I... I didn't hear you come in. I was reading this book that was such a beautiful musical and it was such a beautiful song but then you probably heard me and you probably think I'm a loon singing songs like that to a window or whatever but I was just remembering it and I wasn't exactly singing it to anybody because I'm the only one here and..." I tried explaining myself but I feel like I'm embarrassing myself more because I don't think I even made sense.

I decided to see how his reaction was. Maybe appalled, shocked, gloating, or the face he uses when he has something he could use against me. I was shocked though to see his face was probably as red as mine, though more from embarrassment than anger.

This made me confused. My embarrassment started to slowly fade as I wondered why in the world CHAD was embarrassed.

"Chad are you alright?" I asked him, worried.

He blushed an impossible shade of red. "I... Uh yeah... I'll just... Go."

He said before he ran out of the room.

I just stood there, stunned. What just happened?

I backtracked and thought about me' reading, then singing, then being caught singing, then Chad, then him running away.

...I'm so lost. Boys are just too confusing sometimes.

I was walking out of the spare bedroom when suddenly I heard a loud yelp from the master bedroom. I walked inside and saw that it was empty but I could hear the shower running.

I knocked on the bathroom door "Chad are you alright there?"

"I'm fine!" his voice sounded strange and kept cracking. I heard him clear his throat. "Just. Go watch tv I'll go out soon"

I looked at the bathroom door for a second before surrendering and went to watch tv in the living room.

I swear boys are just confusing.

**P.S. silent. symphonies (aka asher/ Ashley) is a great friend who is helping andrea while andrea's computer is getting fixed :P you should send me(asher) a shout out…lol jk**

**-AA**


	21. Bright

**OMFG apparently I could type in on notepad and it still works!**

**So... i still dont have microsoft office. but i'm praying to god that this would work [yes i'm typing on a notepad]. so for the last 2 days thanks very much to asher [aka silent. symphonies] because if it wasnt for her until now you wouldnt have gotten ANY update at all. so yeah. thanks asher! love ya! Also she was the one who got me into Spring Awakening. which you guys should check out coz its just awesomeeeeee. Also check out her stories. especially Say Anything.**

**PS: I love all of you who has reviewed :D. I really do**

**So on to the story!**

* * *

I've been watching tv for about an hour when Chad finally came out of the shower.

"So what was that about?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Just... drop it." He blushed. "Please."

Sighh. Since the both of us have been civil to each other for the last couple of days I decided to drop it. I turned away from the tv, not really in the mood for watching tv anymore.

* * *

We just sat there in silence for god knows how long when I couldnt handle it anymore.

"Chad I'm bored." I sighed.

"Okay. Good for you." He said off-handedly.

"Chad c'mon. Let's go do something." I turned to him and unleashed all of my pleading powers.

I could practically see him surrendering. "In case you've forgotten Sonny, we're still stuck in a house."

"So? There's so many things to do!" I grinned at him.

"Fine. But you go plan because I seriously dont think that there's anything to do right now." He resigned.

Woah, I was expecting more of a fight, but okay.

I beamed at him. "Okay. Now what to do... what to do..." I muttered excitedly to myself.

I looked around the room and saw... absolutely nothing that sparked an idea.

Chad probably sensed my disappointment because he tapped my shoulder and said, "Let's go to the bedroom. I mean that's where we found the boardgames right? There might be something fun there."

My smile returned at his offer. I stood up and followed him back to the bedroom. He jumped into the bed while I headed for the shelves that had all of the boardgames. I frowned slightly because most of the games there are just more fun if there were lots of people while some of them are just plain boring.

Suddenly I saw a random CD squeezed in at the very end of the shelf when an idea hit me.

I turned and jumped into the bed with a very surprised Chad.

I sat up with my legs crossed under me and grinned at him. encouraging him to do the same, which he did. Somewhat reluctantly.

"Okay. So there's this game. That is so fun to play but i forgot the name of it." I told him excitedly.

"Okay...? So what are we supposed to do?" He asked.

"Well first I'm going to say one line from a song or title. Then you have to follow it with another line or title from a different song but the line has to start with the same word that my line ended in." I explained. "So I'm going to go first."

He nodded in response.

**[A/N: I have my ipod on shuffle for this.]**

"Way Back Into Love." I grinned. **[A/N: dont judge me. its a good song.]**

"Love Story." He replied. I raised an eyebrow at him, I didnt take him for a Taylor Swift fan. "She's hot." was his only explanation.

I swallowed down the hurt I got from his response and went on with the game. "A Story to Tell Your Friends."

"Hey! That started with 'A' not 'Story'."

"Well 'A', 'The', and whatever like it doesnt count. It makes thinking of a song harder." I defended myself.

"Fine!" He huffed. "Friend Like That."

"That's How You Know."

He smirked at me.

"It's a very good movie!" I defended myself.

"Yeah, because apparently there's a portal between a cartoon world and New York now."

"Ha! You've seen it, too!" I grinned at him victoriously. I love how we could actually banter like this without any venom in our words.

* * *

We Played for who knows how long, just laughing occasionally at some song that one of us picked or where that song came from. You'd be shocked how much you could learn from a person just by what they listen to.

"Girls & Boys."

"The Boys You Do."

"Don't Trust Me"

"Hey!" I shouted, making him jump. "That's 'Don't' not 'Do'."

"It's the same! It's just 'do' with a 'not'."

"It's so not the same!"

"Well you can bend the rules! I should be able to, too!" He defended himself.

"I'm not bending the rules! It's just how it is!" I stared him down, but he just wont give up. "Ugh! Fine"

He smirked at me. "It's your turn."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Me, You, and My Medication." I so have him at this one. I grinned victoriously.

He looked at me with his mouth agape. "That is so unfair! How am I supposed to find a song with the word 'medication'?"

"That's how you win Chad." I rolled my eyes at him, smiling.

"Oh you're going to pay for that."

He had this glint in his eye that just made me jump out of the bed and run for the door. "If you could catch me!" I shouted behind me.

I knew running was pointless, being in a apartment-like guest room/house, but it stalled for time.

Chad chased me around the living room in circles when I decided to run for the curtains, which we closed sometime last night... I think.

Both of us were laughing so hard by this time. So when I grabbed the curtains in a vain attempt to hide behind it we were shocked when a bright light came out behind it.

Both of us froze.

I opened the curtains wider to see that the sun indeed was shining brighter in the sky than it has in days. I squinted to try and spot any hint of rain but saw nothing.

I could feel the grin erupting from my face.

"Ohmigosh! Chad! The storm's over! We can go!"

* * *

**I still have half an hour before midnight. So yeah, I made it! In relation to my promise :P.**

**But then, as I was ending this chapter. I remembered that I wont be able to post the ending if i don'd get word installed soon [which is an issue, long story] because the last chapter is pre-written! -gasp-**

**-AA**


	22. Repeat

**Sorry about the lack of update fellow readers. [and Asher] but my parents felt that it would be fun to go to VA. Also I had a momentary bout of depression when i realized that i was getting less and less reviewers...**

**Also sorry about the fact that the CPOV's are wayyy out of order :P.**

**Also this is kinda of a big chapter that I can;t help but keep on rewriting so it doesnt look like its all over the place. [Song of the chapter is "Away" - The Latency]**

**But on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

"Ohmigosh! Chad! The storm's over! We can go!" I squeeled as I gripped his arm happily.

I let go of his arm and ran to the door, stopping for a second to think about whether or not I should wear my heels or go barefoot... I opted for the heels.

I sat down on the floor and started putting them on when it just hit me that i haven't heard any reaction from Chad.

I turned my head to the window, where I saw him last, and saw him standing there with shock and something else I couldn't place in his eyes but looked somewhat like hurt.

I looked at him questioningly before slowly standing up and walking over to him.

"Chad are you alright?" I said as I touched his arm as a form of reassurance from whatever was bothering him. "Aren't you happy? We can finally get out of here!" I said, trying to cheer him up.

I was expecting him to snap out of it and be happy, or to go back to his old self and be witty and sarcastic and occasionally hurtful seeing as we're free now. But what I wasn't expecting was the outburst that came from him.

He snatched his arm from my grasp as if I burned him. "What are you thinking? We're not leaving this place!" He shouted at me.

"Bu-but it's alright. The storm is over." I was confused and a little scared right now.

"How do you know that Sonny? It could just be brewing for all we know!You're not a freaking meteorologist!" His voice just kept on getting louder and louder.

"I know I'm not!" I said my voice raising a little. I checked myself and lowered it back to it's normal volume. "But the storm is really over Chad. After the last 3 days I don't think it's coming back."

"You don't know that Sonny! Just stop pretending that you do know everything!"

His statement and the fact that his voice just keeps on getting louder finally pushed me on edge.

"I am not acting like I know everything Chad! Why are we even having this argument huh? We were fine just 5 minutes ago but then you just started randomly yelling at me!" I shouted back at him.

"I am not being random! What the hell Sonny? Why don't you listen to somebody for once!"

"Me? Listen to somebody?" I was getting pissed off now. "So, we've come to this. Bad boy Chad Dylan Cooper is telling ME to listen to somebody! Oh wow!" (please mind the inteense sarcasm in the last sentence.) "What the HELL is your problem Chad?"

"My problem is that YOU would happily run off prancing in the middle of a storm to go without even thinking about what you're running into! What Sonny? DO you want to get out of here THAT much?"

"I just want to go out and check on everybody Chad! Is it so wrong to care about other's safety? Oh wait! Why am I even asking you this, you don't care about anybody but yourself!" The moment this came out of my mouth I immediately regretted it. And the regret doubled when i saw a flash of hurt cross his eyes before it was replaced once again by anger.

"You know what? Fine! Go! You care about everybody else so much anyways that you forget about yourself. That's why I always end up looking after you!"

"What are you saying Chad? I can take care of myself just fine!" I shouted at him.

"Yeah. You DEFINITELY proved that the last time that you walked out of that door." He sneered, pointing at the front door.

I was immediately brought back to the same exact moment that he mentioned but was brought out when he started speaking again.

"Exactly. So just go. You can take care of yourself anyways so you obviously don't need me watching over your back." He said in a somewhat softer voice.

With that he turned around and headed for the master's bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

I just stood there, completely unsure of what just happened. I shook my head and turned towards the front door, but then having second thoughts and sitting down on the sofa instead.

One question just kept on repeating in my head. 'What just happened?'

I tried going back on what just occurred. We were just having fun when I realized that the storm was over, and everything went downhill from there. Then the fight happened and now here I am pondering this whole thing.

I don't understand what would've made him react like that. He was acting like the storm being over is a bad omen and theres a serial killer is standing outside the door going to kill us. Like... like he doesn't want to leave the house.

But why though?

What I know about Chad is that he hates change. He avoids it like a plague. I mean he appreciates a little spontaneity every once and a while but he just hates it. Because I think change makes him feel off balance and out of control. And everybody knows that Chad likes to keep the upper hand.

But what's changing though? When I think about it, it feels like the change in being stuck here in the first place with him that's the change. And getting out should be the passage back to normal.

Think Sonny... think. What will change for you once you step out of the house?

I couldn't think of anything but the fact that Chad and I would be... a big fat question mark tattooed on a giant pink elephant that would always follow the two of us around.

I mean, once we leave, will we go back to normal, hating each other? Or do we stay what we are now? Whatever we are now... Come to think of it... what are we? I would say that we're friends... but friends talk to each other about what's bothering them. But then again a part of us has been way too... touch and go to be counted as friends. But maybe thats just me.

But when I think about it I would miss the easy partnership that we managed to create on the last few days. Especially the times wherein we could just be... _us._

Yeah, I would definitely miss that. But would Chad? Is that the change that he was trying to avoid? The loss of our camaraderie?

Sigh. Maybe not. That's just my wishful thinking.

Funny thing though, a while ago he mentioned the tree almost falling on me. Back then he was the one who had to make the move to apologize after my bout of childishness. Now I guess it was my turn.

I stand up and made my way to the master's bedroom. I place my hand on the doorknob and just stood there.

Should I?

_I feel like he would rather not see me right now. _

But I have to!

_We need to work out whatever is troubling him._

But maybe he just doesn't want you there.

_The thought hurt, but I have to._

What if he doesn't speak up?

_I'll find a way._

_

* * *

_

**Just a little note... the part where Sonny was thinking is supposed to be scattered and repetitive and just plain contemplative coz thats what happens when you're really confused, you tend to jump from thought to thought. Well atleast thats how I am. If it's really that bad tell me so I can rewrite it. It's midnight and Asher is at a retreat and even though I'm texting her I can't exactly get her to look over the chapter so yeah. Love ya Asher! You guys have fun. 3**

_Conversation has it's hold on me but you know this  
Back and forth is just getting old  
It's just getting old  
You've been talking to me endlessly but you will not  
Say the things that I wanna know  
That I wanna know_

__

Let me in  
Words are wearing out  
It couldn't be bad enough  
That I would turn and run

_Run-away (You'll find nothing is sacred)  
Away ( I swear I will believe it)  
So come on  
You can stay with me and sit down  
And i will not run away_

_-"Away" by: The Latency_

**I love you all and please don't kill me or lose hope on me if i dont update anytime soon because I WILL finish this story before the 17th of August. Read and review? Please? With white chocolate macadamia nut cookies from subway on top? :]**


	23. Unbound

_Listen up, little one_  
_We're already ahead of the game_  
_Hurry now, make me proud _  
_I'm still finding the strength to say_  
_Say goodbye, there's no time_  
_Make it worth every minute_  
_And never forget every day_

_-Fork in the Road by The Latency_

**Beautiful song. Yes I LOVE the band. I have the song on repeat while writing this story and felt like it would help set the mood if you also listened to it while reading because really the song IS the chapter. in the sense that the song and the chapter have the same story... basically. well not really. but its parallel. I'm rambling aren't I? I'll stop now. :)**

* * *

I gripped the doorknob, praying that Chad didn't lock it.

I took a deep breath and turned it, giving a silent thank you that it did, and slowly inched the door open.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. It's now or never Sonny. I opened the door, took two small steps... and opened my eyes.

I could feel my eyes watering slightly at the sight.

I took sure and quiet steps towards the bed and sat down at the edge, right next to Chad.

I don't think I have every seen someone so conflicted.

His face was burried in his palms with his fingers clenched roughly in his hair and his elbows resting on his knees. You could feel his tension from where I was sitting.

Something inside me tugged painfully, urging me to stop his misery.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by him.

"Why are you here Sonny?" His words cut me like a knife, but I was more distracted by how... empty and hollow his voice sounded. It made me hurt more inside.

"Chad... I..." I started to say, but was, once again, cut off by him.

"Just go Sonny. You and I both know you don't want to be here anyways. So just.. go." He was just so still and stiff. But his voice was filled with longing, pain, and defeat. It rung strongest at his last word, which was almost down to a whisper.

I stood up and looked down at his slouched form for a minute. Then I knelt down right in front of him and placed my hands over his.

I could feel his grip on his hair loosening under my hands. I rubbed small circles on his knuckles until his hands relaxed and fell limp against mine. I sat down next to him again, still holding his hands, forcing him to turn so that he was facing me. He was just defeated now. Not even complaining as I bent him to my will to relax.

"Chad..." I said softly.

He didn't move.

"Chad..." I repreated in the same tone. "...look at me, please."

He still wont move. I sighed softly and released his left hand. I placed my [right] hand at his cheek, lifting his head softly so that he was atleast looking at me.

I could feel the shock overwhelming me as I took in Chad's empty and hollow eyes.

"Chad, tell me. What's wrong?" I whispered, trying to search his eyes for the blue spark that used to be always there.

He shook his head. His movements small, I almost missed it.

"Chad, please?"

I heard him sigh as he moved, lying down on his back. And since our hands [my left & his right] we're still joined I moved to lie down right next to him on the other side of the bed.

We lay there in silence for a while, me lying down on my side, watching him, while our hands just lay there in between us.

"Can't we wait? Until tomorrow? What's one more day? I just want... to be sure. Please." He whispered oh so softly. He turned his head facing me and I saw that his eyes were pleading with me.

I couldn't say no. And honestly. I didn't want to.

I gave a slight nod, with a small reassuring smile.

I could see the relief wash into his eyes. He gave me a slight smile and then I saw his eyes move towards our hands.

I followed his gaze and saw that our hands were now tightly intertwined. When this happened I didn't know. I felt a light blush color my cheeks and I wondered if maybe I should let go now.

I started to loosen my grip slowly when I felt his hand give mine a gentle squeeze or reassurance.

My head snapped up to see his face looking at me softly. He gave me a small smile and turned his head again so he was now facing the ceiling.

I watched him closely for a minute before I let my thoughts engulf me.

I thought back to the last 10 minutes and I don't think I have ever seen Chad look so... vulnerable and lost. And I couldn't believe the pain that I felt just seeing it. Also the strong urge to be able to take it all away.

To be honest it scared me.

Because during that moment. Nothing else mattered more than him to not be like that again.

Nothing.

And it scares me because I have never felt that way towards anyone. Never. Not even to my mom, my past boyfriends, Tawni, Lucy, or ANY of the people close and dear to me.

Chad turned to me at that moment and he gave me a questioning glance.

His other hand went to my cheek and brushed off a small tear that I didn't even know left my eye.

"What's wrong?" He whispered worriedly.

I closed my eyes and composed myself so that when I opened them I would be capable of giving Chad a smile.

And that I did. "Nothing's wrong." I whispered back.

I closed my eyes again, soaking the feeling of his warm hand rubbing soothing circles on my temple before he removed his hand from my face.

This was one more thing that I don't think I could last without. Chad's touch. Whether it might be a simple touch on the arm or his hand enveloping mine. But I NEED to be able to last without it, because his touch isn't mine to bask in.

But I couldn't dwell on that right now. No, he'll know that something is really wrong then if I slip.

I opened my eyes and was greeted by his blue ones. I gave him a small smile, a sign of reassurance that we are just passing back and forth, because, for some reason both of us know how much the other needs it.

* * *

We just stayed there, the way we were, facing each other with our hands intertwined in between, for the rest of the day. Just savoring what we both know as our last day together.

We didn't talk or move. Minus the small touches like squeezing our intertwined hands, brushing a stray lock of hair off of the other's face when it falls, or just simple smiles. There was something in the air around us, something that was always there but seemed to intensify now. But we both just ignored it, focusing more on each other. But it was still there. It was in our touches, smiles...

It... whatever _it_ was... was probably the one that made this moment. THIS moment, wherein we aren't doing anything at all, mean more than ANYTHING we have dont for the past 4 days. More than the confessions, comforting, and simple things like watching TV together, eating together, or just sleeping in the same bed together. THIS was the thing that would always shine the most amongst all of my memories with Chad.

So I started by remembering everything that I can.

Like how the warm bed contrasts the cool air, creating a different feeling.

How the light affects his hair occasionally changing, making his hair change from glowing to somewhat shadowy as it gets darker.

How his eyes are just looking at me softly, so soft and warm... conveying emotions that I didn't even know existed therefor I cannot name.

How his mouth forms a soft smile, not his famous Chad smile... but like a half smile... thats just different. Somehow it just is.

How his breath hits my face, reminding me every second that he's just right there.

How his warmth is radiating to me, reminding me that I'm not alone.

How his position is the exact mirror of mine, kind of like he is saying that he'll follow me anywhere.

And, of course, how good his hand feels on mine. Because that's just _it_. It's the actual show of intimacy from whatever angle you look at it.

* * *

Time passes, like it always does. But sometimes it's passing isn't welcome.

It was already dark, the sun set hours ago, leaving the room in darkness, which we prefer over standing up and leaving our bubble to switch it on. We silently agreed that dinner was overrated and now we were both getting tired, no matter how much both of us didn't want to sleep. But we both knew that it'll come eventually.

So, after hours and hours of our hands not separating, Chad let go. But the emptiness that I felt disappeared once he placed his arm around my waist and tugged me towards him so that my back was pressed against him, spooning. My head was resting on his [right] arm while his other arm was around my waist with his both hands around mine, and something about how we were lying down together jolted me awake.

We have never been _this_ intimate before. Atleast never while both of us were concious. And something about that fact made me cry.

It just started and then I couldn't stop. I was happy that Chad couldn't see me right now, as silent tears fell down my face, and I was also thankful that I wasn't shaking to give it away.

I was crying... mourning... the fact that I might probably never experience this again and the fact that somebody else might. That someday it would be some other girl experiencing the same things with Chad. His warmth, his precense. I don't think I could live thorugh that, knowing that someone was experiencing the things that kept me going. The things that I craved and probably lived for.

I felt the fear approach me again as I thought this. My existence was slowly centering itself around whatever this thing is between Chad and I. And that's not healthy. Because I would die if I lose it. And it's not even mine to keep.

But then I thought about how happy Chad would be once he finds somebody that his existence would center around. And no matter how much it would kill me I know that I couldn't get in between anything that would make Chad happy.

Because I couldn't bear to see him unhappy. It practically killed me inside seeing him like that this afternoon.

Sighh... with my decision I would probably end up dead 10 times over.

I could feel Chad nuzzling his head to the back of my neck and soon enough I could feel hot trails of water fall down my neck. All thought left me as I cried some more.

I cried because I was mourning what I would lose.

I cried because I'm losing what I never truly had.

I cried because I was so confused and scared.

I cried because he was crying for some unknown reason.

...

I cried because tonight would be our last.

* * *

**I would have to say that this is honestly my favorite chapter ever. I hope you enjoyed it too. Review and let me know your thoughts? -AA**

_Shout it out, make it loud _  
_What's the best we could make of today?_  
_Wave goodbye, draw the line _  
_Cause its worth every minute_  
_You'll never forget every day_

_Hey little girl you're on top of the world_  
_You're all that I wanted to know_  
_Never look back you're much stronger than that_  
_And nobody knows where to go_  
_Going home_

_All the world is so broken_  
_Now that there is no time_  
_All the words left unspoken_  
_I'll leave them burning inside_  
_We'll be fine_

_-Fork in the Road by The Latency_


	24. Promises

**So Asher and I were going to finish this chapter yesterday during the baysox game [we're not really baseball fans :P no offense to all of you who are] but we got distracted and today was just busy as hell so yeah. that explains why it's past midnight and I just posted this.**

**I know it's jumpy but it's coz there's not a lot of dialogue in it. and at the end I really made it kinda jumpy coz thats just how they roll. **

**As you can see the CPOV's have been deleted... :[**

**I can't believe that the story is finally ending -tear-**

* * *

I lay down unmoving in Chad's arms as the room turns brighter and brighter. I don't think that I am capable of sleeping after the emotionally exhausting night that I've had, no matter how much my eyes beg me to.

I sighed softly.

"So I'm guessing you didn't sleep either?" a voice asked from right by my ear.

I jumped, not knowing that he was awake.

"Sorry." He whispered softly.

I turned slowly in his arms so that I could face him but given the fact that his face was resting in my hair we were now nose to nose.

I froze. Not really knowing how to react to this change in position.

I looked up to see him staring back at me.

We didn't move for a while, frozen... Taking in each other from this proximity.

But slowly... Almost involuntary... My face started to get closer to Chad.

Closer and closer as my eyes start to slowly shut.

But about a millimeter away... Chad jumped up into a sitting position.

After over 12 hours of lying down with him this was a major change.

My eyes started to water.

He took one glance at me while he was angrily tugging at his hair. "I have to go to the bathroom." he muttered before leaving the room.

I watched as he stood up and closed the door behind him once inside the bathroom.

I turned to my stomach and screamed at the pillow. I released the few angry tears in my eyes.

What was I doing? What in the world was I thinking?

No wait. I wasn't.

No. No. No! This can't be happening. I just destroyed whatever relationship Chad and I managed to build over the past few days. Now he probably thinks that I'm some crazed loon who can't control herself!

I screamed at the pillow one more time before I started controlling myself.

I took deep, calming breaths to clear my head then I sat up. I wiped away whatever tears are left and went to the kitchen far away from Chad as currently possible. My stomach was complaining about the lack of food there but I don't think I can handle food right now.

* * *

I was just standing there in the kitchen when I caught sight of the front door again.

I walked out of the kitchen and stood in front of it for a solid 5 minutes before my hands curled around it's handle.

I turned it and slowly eased it open to asses the damage outside.

I gasped at the huge tree still blocking the doorway. I took a closer look and saw that the trunk was way down below and what was blocking the door was a large amount of branches. About half or so of them seemed breakable but I doubt anybody willing to go through that would be leaving with a hell lot of scratches.

I took another look at the clock and saw that it was 7:23.

"It could take us maybe half an hour or more to get through those branches." a voice behind me said, making me jump. "sorry."

I turned around to see Chad giving me an apologetic glance for scaring me again.

"Oh." I muttered not really knowing what else to say after the moment from I-don't-know-how-long-ago.

"Listen Sonny..." he started.

I don't think I'm ready for whatever he has to say right now so I cut him off.

"Chad. About what happened. Let's just forget about it okay? Now we just have to go through this tree."

"But Sonny I..."

I turned around to show that I wasn't listening.

I heard him sigh and then he stepped up in front of me.

I gave him a confused glance.

"You're not going through there first if that's what you're thinking. Now put on those death traps that you call shoes so we could get a move on. Maybe we should also change unto jeans and a long sleeved shirt."

I was shocked that he was going to brave most of the scratches by going first but went to go change and put my shoes on anyways.

* * *

Once I was wearing done I went to see that Chad was already inside the mess of branches in thick jeans and a waterproof jacket [which i think was smart for it would get caught as much] and there was a gaping hole for me to pass through.

I stepped in and followed him through.

Soon we were out to the other side and I only got light scratches on my hands which I used to shield my face and a headache from my hair getting caught a lot. Chad wasn't as lucky though. His face was full of scratches, though they are light and would heal cleanly, and his hands were a little more scratched up.

We looked at the mess of branches and debris all around us. It was shocking what a disaster the storm has made. Also we took note that there were few cars left on the driveway.

We quickly headed for Tawni's backdoor only to find that it was locked.

"Tawni!" Chad and I yelled as we banged at the door.

After around 5 minutes of continued banging the door flew open and I was engulfed in a hug.

From what little air I could breath I could smell the scent that just screams Tawni.

"Ohmygosh Sonny I was so worried! Where were you? What happened? Are you alright?" Tawni was shouting out questions back and forth.

I was shocked at the amount of worry and concern that Tawni was showing but was grateful for it.

"Calm down, Tawni. How about you let us in and I'll tell you everything okay?" I told her as I pulled her away at arms distance.

"Okay, okay." She muttered. It was then that she finally acknoledged Chad.

I was even more shocked when she grabbed him for a one second hug before walking in.

Once I got over my shock I followed her in.

"...so you left your phone in your purse. Luckily I was able to find it before someone else has and it's been ringing like CRAZY for the last 2 days." Tawni said.

"Ohmygosh! My mom!" I said as I hurried after her to the kitchen taking my phone from her hands. "I promise I'll explain everything while I call her okay?" I walked down to the hallway, seeing a couple of people from the party still in the living room.

"Hello? Mom?" I stated worriedly as I heard her pick up. We exchanged facts and how worried we were of each other. She was apparently picking me up soon because she had the 4x4 car so she can manage the road right now.

I started to head back to the kitchen once we hung up. On my way there I walked by the living room again to see that Chad has joined them and was chatting with one of the guys in the couch. I then realized that the people in there either didn't have 4x4 or their car is in no condition to drive.

When I got to the kitchen I was greeted by Tawni patiently [which was new for her] awaiting my story. So I told her everything, minus the explicit details of Chad and I which includes us sleeping in the same bed, walking into the other in the shower... yesterday...

It's not that I'm keeping secrets from her now. It's just that... it seems to soon for me to talk about it.

* * *

A little too soon for me, my mom called to tell me that she was waiting for me outside of Tawni's house.

I stood up [we were both sitting at the counter now] and gave Tawni a hug, promising her that we will talk some more after the fiasco from the storm has calmed down.

I was already on my way out the front door when I felt somebody grab my arm.

I turned around to see Chad closing the door behind him to give us privacy from the people inside the living room.

"Listen Chad, I can't..." I said, gesturing to my mom idling in front of Tawni's house.

"It'll be quick. I promise." He whispered with urgency in his voice. He took a deep breath before he began. "Look. About what happened this morning..."

"I told you. Let's just forget about it." I cut him off.

"Yeah, but I DON'T want to forget." He said strongly.

I eyed him curiously.

"Sonny. What almost happened today. I WANTED it to happen. I wanted it so much I can't even start to tell you how much." I could feel my eyes growing wide as saucers now. "Sonny, you have to believe me. I want it so bad it hurts. But I can't! I can't because I don't think I can live with myself if I end up hurting you. I need to change first before I think of myself with you Sonny. I don't deserve you at all but I want to at least try to be." His eyes pleaded for me to understand what he was saying.

"Chad I..." I whispered.

I heard my mom honking the car horn in the distance.

"You should go back to your mom. But I promise Sonny. I will change for you. But I do hope that you would wait for me." He kissed my cheek and opened the front door.

He turned to look at me and I nodded at him, giving him a small smile.

He beamed in return, giving me another kiss on the cheek before walking inside.

I, then ran to my mom's awaiting car, opening the door but sparing one more glance at the boy watching me go but hoping for things to come. I gave him a final smile before hoping into the car and into my mother's worried arms and what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

_Its always been up to you_  
_Its turning around, its up to me_  
_I'm gonna do what I have to do_  
_Just don't_

_-Tomorrow; Avril Lavigne_

**So I feel like I ended it horribly... like theres this nagging feeling that I did. I dunno. You guys tell me :].**

**Sigh... well. there it is. the end. It's been a long run but I think we've made the most of it :D.**

**So... Here's the credits of the story :D**

**Writer: angels. 02. music**

**Lyllian C.K who was there for me 3**

**100th reviewer: sonny central**

**200th reviewer: socccergrl722**

**300th reviewer: mangaeyes**

**400th reviewer: HSluver4eva321**

**500th reviewer [and I'm sorry I never wrote a CPOV for you but there was a tie in the poll and I just couldn't decide]: Emma Brown-Parker**

******Awesome BFF who posts stuff when I can't and occasionally looks over it: Asher**

******and of course**

******All of you who reviewed and will review 3**

******..**

******you know I won't leave you guys hanging in the story like that ;]**

******-lots of love, AA**


	25. Bound

**I told you guys that I wasn't just going to leave you hanging like that. :)**

**Oh and did I mention their ages? No? Well Sonny is 22, and Chad, 23. the rest is around that age i guess :P. And like I said, i never mentioned their actual age, just that Sonny's car was given to her at her 16th birthday and that she was still using it now, not exactly her age.**

**May I present... a trailer, I guess or maybe intro is the best word of... Bound. The sequel to Stuck that contains all of the Channy goodness that you can get from a hormonal boy's mind. Because yes. It's ALL in Chad's POV :D**

**PS I made this a sequel that can stand alone because I felt that Stuck is the story that was absolute reality and I am going to be pushing boundaries at this story so I wanted to leave Stuck alone as is. :)**

**The sequel is rated T... Like very high T... for lots of cussing and not very clean stuff seeing as we are operating from the not so innocent male mind of Chad Dylan Cooper.**

**

* * *

**

The last few days with Sonny at Tawni's guest house was probably something that most people would call life changing... Or at least something that evoked a wake up call in me. I mean, I have always known that I, to some extent, liked Sonny more than I should but these last few days made me realize how strongly I really felt for her.

I mean, let's face it. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I've had my fair share of girls and relationships. Well, more than a fair share. Definitely way more than you would expect for someone my age. And way more than I would like to admit, especially to Sonny.

So when I say that whatever it is I felt with Sonny over the last few days is different... That it's... More... Then that's saying a hell lot. I mean really, we weren't even going out (heh, literally!) and I already felt much more than I have felt with the other girls.

But, from the 5 days that we were in that house (including today) the day that would forever be etched into my mind would be yesterday.

Not only because it just happened recently... But because of what happened...

* * *

It started when I woke up to see Sonny peacefully sleeping in my arms. She looked so calm and content that I couldn't find it in me to move in fear that I would wake her up. But who the hell am I kidding? I love having her in my arms. She was warmth and comfort personified.

As much as I wanted to stay there with her to watch her wake up... I didn't exactly have her permission to be in the bed in the first place seeing as I just kind of... placed myself there so I decided to get up. Even though my body screamed for me to go back and join her in the warm bed as opposed to the cold air in the house.

I knew that I was going to lose to myself if I remained I the room so I decided then to go out to the kitchen & living room.

Being there I thought that ever since we got here Sonny has been the one cooking, so I felt like I should return the favor by making some breakfast. That didn't turn out so well. I made a huge mess in the kitchen (and myself) and Sonny ended up cooking in the end... I mean I still helped. Pffft. I'm not incapable.

But one of the worst things that could ever happen happened right after breakfast. Right when I walked in on Sonny singing.

I mean. What. The. Fucking. Hell.

All I need to hear was her singing softly about how I should touch her just right, placing images in my head and I was instantly hard. I mean I'm only a guy!

The only thought it my head? Kill. Me. Now.

Things like that doesn't happen to Chad Dylan Cooper. No. No. No. No. No. No.

But apparently that part of me chose that moment to be most unpredictable.

I guess I lucked out when Sonny decided to let it go and not question me about it further. Because honestly I don't know what I would've said if she did.

'Sorry I had to take a cold shower because you turn me on just by singing' yeah that'll sure have her running as far away as she can from me.

I had to tread with care after that to get her attention away from what happened. Which eventually ended up with us playing that strange game, realizing the storm was over, the fight, and of course. Our last night together.

It was all happening so fast that I didn't know how to react. I second ago I had her all to myself singing some song then the next I see her all excited getting to leave. Leave the house... leave me...

That was what led us to that night.

That night was something that I couldn't put into words. It was beautiful, simple, yet so so intimate.

It was when both if us let all walls collapse and just let everything out.

I knew for a fact that Sonny didn't get any sleep at all that night. I could tell by the warm tears dripping down my arm. It hurt me so much knowing that I have somehow caused that pain to her for being chicken enough to not do anything about what I feel for her.

And I couldn't bear to see (well feel) her cry. Especially knowing that it's my fault.

It was then that I realized that as much as I love her. Yes. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, admit that I love Sonny Munroe. But back to my point... As much as I love her I couldn't be with her. I just couldn't because me being me I would eventually hurt her. And she deserves better than that. She deserves so much better.

So that's where I am now.

I watch as Sonny heads to her mom's car with my promise to her and myself that I will change. And I will.

Because I would do everything for her.

Hell I would jump off a cliff for her. Well dive... into water... and end up alive... like what I did when I went to Hawaii last summer with my family.

And it's not like I have an issue with the time. If Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't deserve Sonny Munroe then nobody else does.

Ah hell who am I kidding? Some fucker could randomly waltz in at anytime and steal my sonshine from me. And she won't even realize how unworthy he is of her because that's just who she is. For someone so beautiful inside out she has trouble seeing it for herself.

But no. I'm not going to let that happen because I will never, ever, let her go.

Even now, as I'm watcher her and her mom leave the area, I'm not letting her go.

Because my heart is bound to hers by an evanescent rope, pulling me towards wherever she is.

And I don't think that the bond will go away anytime in this lifetime.

Because as long as I am still breathing I will make sure that no fucker will touch it.

So let's make this final.

I'm bound to Allison 'Sonny' Munroe.

And that's staying that way.

* * *

**Also I made this part of the story separate to give you the guys the choice of following the story if you want. Also I will TRY to update every week. On Saturdays because school is starting and I don't usually do anything on Saturdays. But I honestly don't know when I will start posting because I starting writing chapters of it so I would never take month[s] to update so if you want to follow it put me on story alert and it will just alert you when I do :D**

**I mean I would be annoyed if I was reading s story that just left me hanging like that too so I get you guys :P**


End file.
